Vongola's Greatest Mistake
by fujin of shadows
Summary: AU: In many parallel universes, the Vongola is a righteous family that is ruled by Tsunayoshi Sawada. In this universe, not so much, but hey, their loss is another's gain. TSUNAxCHROMExYUNI, MillefioreTsuna.
1. Chapter 1

_**VONGOLA'S GREATEST MISTAKE**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: INTRO PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_In a dark room somewhere in Japan, a man whimpered while he was man handled by a large red haired man who seems to take great pleasure in beating him up. Behind him was four other people, looking at him passively but he could sense the hatred in their eyes, the man groan once again as he was thrown to a table, breaking it in half. It should have been easy; it should have been easy money. It should have been an easy transaction, sell the technology and get the money but he didn't expect his clients to be slaughtered and him to be captured during mid-transaction.

"Idjit, you think we'll let this slip." The red haired man exclaimed as he kicked him in the chest, causing the man below him to spat out some blood. "You had the freaking guts to betray him, has he not given you enough?" The red haired man spat as he gave the man's right leg a good stomped, breaking the man's leg in the process. The man let out a loud scream as he grabbed hold of his broken leg.

"O-ho, it seems Zakuro is enjoying this." A man with greenish blue haired commented as he watched the beating with a smile plastered on his face. "Not that I blame him though," He added with a sadistic tone.

"The bastard, I should have been the one beating that freaking fucker for betraying us, for betraying him." A girl with aqua blue hair commented as she glared at the battered man. She was the smallest of the group.

"Why does he have to be the one to beat him up? I was the one who found this information; I should be the one beating the faithless coward up." A man with green haired with a sick expression whined as he pulled a pink rabbit doll by the ear. "And little brother would appreciate the beating that I would give him and I would be his favorite." The man added, earning him a clubby blow to the back of his head.

"Give the young master some respect, idiot." The man wearing a demonic mask exclaimed as he glanced at the beating once more. "When will Byakuran-dono and boss arrived, I can no longer contain myself." The mask man mumbled as the door was suddenly opened and a breeze went inside the room.

The battered man shivered as the wind touch his skin, he was here and his eyes widen when he saw a white haired man beside him, he was screwed in so many levels.

At the sight of the two, the five people instantly saluted them as they made their way to them. The first man had spiky white haired. He has purple eyes that had a glint of mischief in them and he also has a purple tattoo just below his left eye, he was also wearing a devious smile on his face. He was also wearing a standard uniform of their family with a ring like symbol on the side of his shirt and shoulder pads that has the symbol of his family.

The man beside him on the other hand, was shorter than him and looks like he was in his early teens, fourteen to be exact. He has spiky brown hair and his face had a calm expression on his face. He was wearing a white robe that hid his entire body from view; the white robe had a symbol of a rose and the insignia of their family. But the most eyes catching about him was his eyes, or eye. His one visible eye, his left eye, was caramel brown and was blurred, indicating that his left eye was blind; his right eye on the other hand was covered with a diamond eye-patch that had a symbol of a rose.

There was silence for a moment before the brown haired boy smile at them, instantly bringing a smile on their faces. "Zakuro-nii, please bring him to me as gently as possible. I don't want any more of his bones broken." The boy requested in a calm and innocent tone, how he knew that the man had a broken leg, they would never know. They knew he was blind but he still could see, he could see through the depths of their hearts and soul and no lie can't be said when he is present.

Zakuro smile as he roughly threw the man to his feet. "There you go, brat." Zakuro exclaimed respectfully, the brat comment earned him a glared from the green haired man and the mask man.

"Thank you, Zakuro-nii," The boy stated with a smile as he kneeled down to the battered man, his smile instantly disappeared and was replace by a sad expression. "Why did you betray me, my friend?" The boy asked with a sad tone. The five people behind the battered man growl at hearing that tone of voice, they never like it when their boss is sad.

The man beneath him looked at him fearfully, he knew that he was gentle with his men but he will show no mercy to traitors and scums, he should know, he had witness one of his fight and the carnage was stuff of nightmares. The boy sensing his fear, force a smile on his face as he caresses the broken man's face. "Do not fear me yet, my friend. I have not heard your explanation yet and depending on that, I might let you live." The boy said in a soft tone, causing the man to calm down a bit.

"I had no choice boss, they have my family and they threatened me that they would kill them if I didn't give them that piece of our technology." The man reasoned with a pleading expression, he knows that he could sense the expression on his face and wish that he would show pity on him.

The boy's smile instantly disappeared as he stood up and walk away from the man. "Kill him," The boy whispered in a regretful tone, causing the battered man's eyes to widen.

"Boss," the man exclaimed in fear as the man beside him lifted him up by the throat.

"I do not like death but I cannot stand liars." The boy said as he glanced at his comrades, a lone tear falling from his left, blind eye. "Byakuran-nii, make sure that nothing is left of him. I do not want a dead body in my conscious." The boy stated as he exited the dark room.

"Of course, Tsuna-bouzu," the man named Byakuran exclaimed with a devious smile as he glanced at the whimpering man that he was holding by the throat. "You should have told him truth, he would have given you a chance to live but it's your lie, your funeral." Byakuran stated as the ring on his finger glowed bright green before a strong burst of electricity exploded from his body, instantly turning the man in front of him to dust.

Byakuran chuckled as he gazed at their five comrades there. "Return to your stations everyone; we still have a lot of things to do." Byakuran ordered as he followed their boss outside. "By the way, somebody clean the dust on the floor, Tsuna-bouzu hates dirt." Byakuran added as he exited the room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tsuna look at the window of the car with a blank expression as Byakuran talk about random things that are important for their family, well important for him anyway. He was reminiscing how he got involved in this kind of life, well not counting the fact that his forefathers were Mafioso and that he was born in a Mafia family and was merely disowned because of his handicap.

"Tsuna-bouzu, are you paying attention?" Byakuran inquired with playful irritation as he gazed at his boss.

"Yes, yes, you're talking about the development of a new box weapon, about how you need more budget to buy more of your sweets, and the fact that you need more test subjects." Tsuna mumbled as Byakuran hit him in the head with the documents that he was holding.

"You're no fun bouzu; can you not listen to me for once?" Byakuran whined playfully causing Tsuna to sigh.

"Even if I don't want to listen to you, I can't, my senses is too enhanced for me not to pay attention to anything, which is very annoying when you guys are giving me your report." Tsuna exclaimed with a bored tone. "How and why did I agree to accept this job?" Tsuna asked himself as his lone, visible eye, look outside with boredom in his usually blank expression.

Byakuran chuckled as he ruffled Tsuna's hair with his hand. "Because, out of the four founders of the Millefiore, you have the strongest flames and you have the best leadership skill, as for the why, because you can't resist our cute little faces." Byakuran stated as he smiled at Tsuna, which he couldn't see because he was blind but he sure could feel that stupid smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you." Tsuna threatened but Byakuran's smile didn't even falter, in fact, it became even bigger.

"Come on now Tsuna-bouzu, lighten up. You have a day off and a chance to relax. No family is trying to attack us and….." Tsuna interrupted him with a blank glare.

"Have you forgotten that we are in Namimori and my brother and his family, not to mention my mother is here?" Tsuna reminded him with a cold yet sad tone but that little fact didn't even cause Byakuran to be weary, in fact, his smile was turn into a full blown smirk.

"I hadn't forgotten about that little fact and I can't also forget about this little fact as well, the fact that you always visit this place whenever you can." Byakuran inquired and he instantly further himself from his boss when he noticed that his right hand burst with intense sky flames.

"I suggest you watch you tongue, you are irreplaceable, I know that, you are my right hand man, I know that, you are one of the four founders of Millefiore, I know that," Tsuna then looked at him with his blind left eye, which was burning with irritation. "I could kill you in a hundred ways, you know that better than anyone, and I can kill you without you even noticing your dead, you also know that." Tsuna hissed as Byakuran instantly raised his hand, which was no good because Tsuna can't even see them anyway.

"I was joking bouzu, I was joking." Byakuran ranted, his smile faltering a bit and feeling a bit fearful at the intense flames that his boss was emitting.

Tsuna, hearing those words and the small amount of sincerity in them, took a deep breath to calm the flames that he was emitting down. Tsuna once again glanced at the window, feeling the cold breeze of the wind on his face. "Sorry for that Byakuran-nii but you really should know not to meddle about my personal life, especially the life that I have outside Millefiore." Tsuna said in an apologetic tone.

Byakuran merely waved it off with a wary smile. "No harm done bouzu but you seriously want to reconsider dragging her to Millefiore." Byakuran stated as the atmosphere between them suddenly change.

"Which girl, my childhood friend or _**her**_?" Tsuna asked, not bothering to face his right-hand man, not because he can't even see his face but because he didn't want him to see the sad expression on his face.

Byakuran merely smirk at his tone of voice, he was very predictable. "Both," Byakuran exclaimed, his smirk darkening but it still held the same deviousness. "You really should understand, she's the sister of your brother's Mist Guardian and that fact alone should make you wary of her. Daemon Spade is known to be a backstabber in our world; it's still a surprised that he hadn't backstabbed the Vongola yet. His younger brother also took after him, which should speak volumes of how un-trustful she is." Byakuran exclaimed knowingly but Tsuna merely shrugged at that.

"She's different, if she is like those two then I wouldn't even bother recruiting her repeatedly." Tsuna then smiled sadly as he buried his face in his hands. "Plus, her talents are underestimated and underused in the Vongola because of her two brothers and I also want her by my side for other things." Tsuna added in a meek tone.

"You do know that you could get any woman you want." Byakuran retorted in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tsuna merely answer that retort with a sigh. "She's the only woman whose mere presence intoxicates me in so many levels and you are the one who thought me that if I want something, nothing is stopping me from getting it." Tsuna reminded him, causing Byakuran to grin.

"What about that little girl?" Byakuran inquired, trying to contain the grin that threatened to grace his lips, if Tsuna noticed his smirk, it might end badly, for him.

"She's my younger sister and the Secondo of the Millefiore famiglia if I have my say to it. The Vongola will only waste her potential, like they wasted mine." Tsuna answered with a tone filled with conviction.

Byakuran grinned at that as he leaned on the chair that he was sitting on. "How long has it been, bouzu, how long has it been since the Vongola made the biggest mistake of their existence?" Byakuran asked but Tsuna didn't even bother answering that question.

"I live in the presence and I prepare for the future, my past means nothing to me." Tsuna said as he closed his left eye and fought back the tears that threaten to fall. Byakuran smiled at that, the boy that help create Millefiore and the same person who leads it, nothing has change, yet.

"Five years had passed since that faithful day, Tsuna-bouzu and I am still waiting for the day when Vongola realized their failure by disowning you, Millefiore Primo." Byakuran exclaimed but Tsuna merely sighed.

"Then you better wait forever because as far as I am concern, there will be no confrontation between Vongola and Millefiore. I am done with Vongola and if those elders are dumb enough to challenge the power of Millefiore, then I will personally eradicate the entire Vongola and I will let the wind of the sky to blow their ashes away as the stars watch over them pitifully. I just hope that Giotto-nii is not dumb enough to fight us."Tsuna prayed to the heavens. "And if that day comes, I hope that you are still by my side, Byakuran-nii." Tsuna said, not even bothering to look at Byakuran because he could feel the smirk on his face.

"As if I'll miss a fight like that," Byakurna commented, causing Tsuna to smile.

"Thank you Byakuran-nii," Tsuna exclaimed as he felt them approaching a familiar building. "Driver stop, I have business here." Tsuna ordered as he could feel a familiar aura inside the building, several auras that are too familiar to him.

"On the double boss," The driver exclaimed as he prepared to park the car.

"I see your visiting one of our allies, in you day off no less." Byakuran stated in a chuckled.

"I am the boss because you guys force me to be one." Tsuna mumbled begrudgingly. "Plus, his family made the second half of Millefiore and by default, should be the boss not me. And it's only natural that the sky meets with the earth, for the unity of the family is highly dependable with the unity of their sky and their earth" Tsuna said as the car stop.

"Stay here Byakuran-nii, Enma-kun is still very weary of you." Tsuna ordered as he stepped out of the car while grabbing hold of his cane.

"Yare, yare, don't worry bouzu, I'll let you have your meeting with the little earth kid." Byakuran said as he waved him off.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Enma Kozato was halfheartedly listening to the teacher's lecture, he was so bored and he so doesn't want to be their right now, he would rather be in one of those boring meetings that his family always force him to go every month, at least during those meeting, there was a chance that they could go in some foreign land to have a good vacation, specially last month's meeting. He never knew that the Philippines have so many delicious and unique cuisines, he swore that Rauji gain another ten pounds from eating those tinakdakan things that they serve to him.

Where was he again, oh yes, back to the boring, the teacher was lecturing about trigonometry and some of its formulas, Enma shivered a bit, he could fight a group of assassins with little to no problem, the one thing he can't do was to figure out some equations that was made by some senile professors during the olden times. Seriously, how pathetic was he.

'_If Tsuna-san is here, his going to laugh at my face. I mean, the guy is blind but he could easily solve this crap.' _Enma thought in dismay as he stared at the seemingly impossible problem. For a person who was supposed to be blind, he has insight about everything, that was something that unnerved him.

"Kozato-san, please answer equation number 4 on the board." The teacher requested after seeing Enma daydreaming once again.

Enma was a bit startled as all eyes was turn on him and he instantly notice that the teacher was leering at him, causing him to gulped a bit. He slowly stood up and gazed at the equation in the board and instantly paled at the equation in front of him.

'_If there is a God up there, please save me or I am screwed.' _Enma prayed as he slowly approached the board but it seems that faith, for once, was on his side.

"_Calling Kozato Enma, calling Kozato Enma, your presence is required in the principal's offices." _The speaker echoed repeatedly causing Enma to sigh in relief; he didn't know what he did but it certainly save him from certain embarrassment.

"Ah sensei, may I be excused." Enma inquired in a meek tone as the teacher leered at him.

"I hope that the principal finally expelled you, you worthless boy." The teacher snarled, causing the class to laugh loudly at Enma and for three boys to clutch their fist tightly while maintaining their cool.

Enma on the other was unfazed as he shyly walked out of the class. He was used to all the insult that was thrown at him; he was use to it by now.

"You want me to replace the prejudiced idiot, Enma-kun." A familiar voiced echoed in his ear as he gazed to his right, and to his shock, Tsuna, the one person that he trust, regardless if he had the blood of that dirty and damn family running in his veins, was their leaning on a wall, smiling at him while looking at him with his left blind eye. "Enma-kun, my dear friend, say the word and I would have most of the teachers here replace by more competent instructor." Tsuna stated as Enma instantly gave him a brotherly hug.

"Tsuna-san, my friend, you should have called, my family and I would have prepared a banquet." Enma exclaimed cheerfully.

Tsuna merely tapped him in the shoulder before smiling at him softly. "I still don't deserve this trust that the Shimon family is giving me, after the shit and hell that my old family had given your family, I still think I deserve a punch on the face." Tsuna exclaimed humorously earning him a weak yet playful punch on the chest.

"The Vongola is a family filled with fools and bigots if they could not see the strength that you hold and more importantly you are not a Vongola, you are a Millefiore, don't ever compare yourself to those fools because you are many times better than all of them." Enma stated in a hard tone as Tsuna chuckled before putting a fist on his chest.

"Let's have some tea my friend, we have many things to discuss, business wise and personal wise." Tsuna stated as Enma laughed as he draped his arm over his shoulder.

"Very true my friend, very true," Enma exclaimed as the two laughed silently. "By the way, thank you for pulling me out of there, seriously I really don't understand half the things that guy's been babbling about." Enma stated as Tsuna chuckled.

"You want me to teach you how to solve a problem with your eyes close." Tsuna offered humorously earning him a chuckle from Enma and a playful punch on the chest.

"You always have your eyes close, idiot." Enma stated humorously.

"True and we do have the same IQ of a kumquat but at least I can solve simple problems like that and solve the hell that we call paperwork." Tsuna stated goodheartedly as Enma sulk a bit at the mention of paperwork.

"You are still not going to tell me how you solve that hellish of a problem, right?" Enma sulked as Tsuna chuckled a bit.

"By blood, I am still a Vongola and you are a Shimon, so by blood, I should enjoy seeing you suffer." Tsuna commented with a good laughed as Enma glared at him playfully.

"I hate you, Sawada." Enma mumbled with a smile.

"Keep telling yourself that, Shimon." Tsuna mumbled as the two made their way to the principal's office.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So how's the family?" Tsuna asked casually as Enma poured tea on both of their cups. "Are the lands that I gave your family good enough?" Tsuna inquired as Enma nodded.

"The family has been doing extremely well, especially that we don't have to worry about the Vongola and its allies hunting us down like dogs." Enma exclaimed with a snarl on his face at the mention of Vongola and their allies. "As for the land you gave us, it's probably the biggest blessing that the Shimon family receive in seven generations. It's easy to grow our crops and plants in that land." Enma stated causing Tsuna to smile.

"Good to know and what about your family fighting strength, has it recovered?" Tsuna asked, a bit curious about his family's strength.

"Like I told you my friend, without the Vongola and their allies breathing down our necks, we have started to rebuild everything they took from us, including our strength, give us a year or two and our family will have recovered its former strength." Enma stated with a proud smile. "It seems that joining you to form the Millefiore is the best decision I made for the family." Enma added with a soft smile.

"Then you should have accepted the position of boss when I offered it to you. This job is more trouble than it's worth." Tsuna whined causing Enma to laugh at him.

"Sorry man, the best man should be the boss and the best did became the boss. Plus the deal that you gave me is way better than being the boss of Millefiore." Enma retorted with a humorous chuckle. "And seeing you collapsed and stress out most of the year made me glad that I declined." Enma added with a laughed earning him a growl from Tsuna.

"You're lucky Millefiore still needs you." Tsuna mumbled as he snapped himself back to the business at hand. "What about the Box Weapons I gave your family, is it good?" Tsuna inquired, this time with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Enma grinned at him as he brought out his custom made box weapon. "It's the best; I never thought you could make a box weapon for our flames though." Enma said with a grin as he gazed at the box weapon Tsuna gave him.

"Byakuran-nii was quite ecstatic when I presented him the project, he always wanted to experiment on the Seven Flames of the Earth and I gave him the means to do so." Tsuna stated as Enma shivered a bit.

"Could you not mention the man's name here, that guy still gives me the creeps." Enma stated as Tsuna shook his head.

"You had known Byakuran-nii for more than five years and you still don't trust him." Tsuna mumbled in a disappointed tone. "That and he is the boss of the Gesso family, the other half that form the Millefiore family. You should have more trust in him that you have on me." Tsuna stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I would fight with him, no questions asked, I would gladly and wholeheartedly fight with him, trusting him is a different case." Enma told him with a grim voice. "Plus I really don't care if he is the former boss of the other half of the family, both our family had pledge their loyalty to you, the new and first boss of the Millefiore." Enma stated with a smile as Tsuna groaned.

"Thank you for the added pressure, bastard," Tsuna groaned with a bored expression.

"As the head and commander of Millefiore's Assassination and Assault Division, the Grey Spell, I'll take that as a compliment." Enma stated as the two drank their tea. "You shouldn't be complaining though, you're a great boss, your achievements spoke for themselves, especially the feat of having three Arcobaleno working for us, that is a feat that spoke volumes of your leadership skills." Enma complimented as Tsuna merely laughed grudgingly.

"He was easy to convince the other two, not so much but it's very worth it, especially her." Tsuna stated with a weak smile. "If worst comes to worst and if faith decided to be a bitch, at least we have a counter for Reborn." Tsuna stated as Enma nod his head in agreement. Those three were blessings for their new family.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the bell rang, signaling the end of school. "Enma-kun, I'll be leaving now, I got other matters to attend to." Tsuna stated as Enma sighed a bit.

"Watch your step brother, this school is close to Namimori." Enma advised as he glanced at him with a cautious expression. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to give us a call." Enma stated causing Tsuna to nod with a smile.

"Don't worry my friend, having more than one flames has its advantages. That and advantages of being blind, I can sense any presences within a hundred yards radius of me." Tsuna stated causing Enma to snort loudly.

"The only blind guy that has that ability is you." Enma then snorted once again. "And that ability didn't help you dodge a punch from me all those years ago." Enma added smugly.

Tsuna merely shook his head as he exited the office but not without giving him a retort of his own. "The only reason you connected with that punch was because I let you." Tsuna retorted and with that, he was gone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Come on little wuss, come and get this." A five year old boy taunted a little girl as he stole his stuff lion, prompting his friends to snicker.

"Give that back," The girl pleaded as tears threatened to fall from her aqua blue eyes, her silky brown hair was a mess as she tried to get her doll back from the mean boys who were bullying her.

The boys that was around her merely laughed as they threw the stuff toy around, taking great pleasure in seeing the girl struggle so much. The girl shed some tears as she heard the jerks around her laughed at her, she was merely minding her own business when they had bothered her and stole her favorite stuff animal, where's the justice in that.

"Come on little-bitty girl, you do want this don't you." The leader of the bullies exclaimed as he threw the stuff animal up and down, mocking her.

"Give that back, my blind-niichan gave that to me." The girl pleaded as she run towards the bully who was holding her stuff toy.

The bullies merely grin cruelly at her as the leader dropped the toy to the ground before stomping on it repeatedly. "You still wanted this toy, little freak huh." The boy exclaimed cruelly as he repeatedly stomped on the stuff lion, ruining it completely.

The girl's eyes widen in horror as she dropped to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as one of her most prize possession was ruin before her eyes. Seeing the tears falling from her eyes merely caused the bullies that surround her to laugh boisterously.

"Look at the wimp, crying over a little stuff doll." The leader of the bullies exclaimed with a laughed, but that was the last thing he could as he was roughly pick up by someone.

"You'll regret that little boy." A cold tone stated as the bullies look at the new arrival. "I don't care if most of you are brats, no one makes my sister cry." The man stated coldly as most of the bullies around him were suddenly on the ground, unconscious and foaming from the mouth, the leader on the other hand, was not that lucky.

"And you, you little punk, do you have any idea how hard is it for me to have given her that?" The man inquired as he gripped the boys head painfully.

"HELP ME MOM, HELP MOM," The boy yelled but it was already too late. The boy's eyes suddenly rolled on the back of his head while he spat out some blood. He was still alive but the man holding him was pretty much sure that this little boy was going to be unconscious with a lot of nightmares for a week.

The man let the boy fell to ground as he suddenly grabbed the ruined toy before walking towards the crying girl. The crying girl didn't look at him as she cried her eyes out, prompting the man to kneel down to her size before wiping off the tears that was falling from her eyes. "What did I say before, a lady never cries for the sake of idiots." The man gently stated as he wiped the tears off her eyes.

"They, they, they destroy my little Natsu-chan." The girl cried as she unconsciously buried her head on the stranger's shoulder.

"I could give you another one, my little Nami-chan." The man exclaimed soothingly as he gently stroked her hair to calm her crying down. "And if you want, I could give you something better." The man offered as the girl looked at him with her aqua blue eyes, a bit startled before slowly removing the man's hood. The sight of the man's face caused the girls eyes to almost budge.

""B-B-B-B-Blind-niichan," The girl exclaimed shockingly.

"Yes, Blind-niichan, little Nami-chan," Tsuna mumbled as he smiled at her.

The little girl named Nami hurriedly wiped the tears off her eyes before hurriedly embracing him. "Blind-niichan, I miss you." Nami exclaimed excitedly as she buried her head on his shoulder.

"I miss you too, little Nami-chan and don't worry about your doll, I have something better for you to play with." Tsuna stated with a gentle smile.

"But, but, but, you gabe me thwt." Nami pouted cutely causing Tsuna to chuckle a bit.

"And I'm going to give you something better, your new Natsu-chan." Tsuna mumbled as he momentarily parted with her before taking out a box. "Let your Blind-niichan show you some magic." Tsuna said as the ring he wore in his right hand glow bright orange.

"Shinny," Nami exclaimed in a dumbfounded tone as she pointed at the glowing ring.

Tsuna smiled but before he could slam the ring to the box, a familiar voice called his sister's name, causing him to stop.

"Nami-dono, where have you been?" The girl inquired as she kneeled down to her size. The girl had a worried expression on her face as she lightly embraced her.

Nami was ecstatic and giggled a bit as she glanced at her before pointing at the man in front of them. "Look Chrome-nee, Blind-niichan," Nami exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at the person in front of her.

Chrome's eyes widen after hearing that, there was only one person that she will call Blind-niichan. She slowly looked at where Nami's finger is pointing at and truth be told, he was there, standing before them, his ring glowing while holding an orange color box.

"Tsuna-kun," Chrome whispered silently at the sight of him.

Tsuna on the other hand had to literally contain himself, that familiar and intoxicating presence was near him again, his old friend was there, just before him and after hearing his name from her soft voice cause a shiver to run up his spine.

"Look Blind-niichan, Chrome-neechan," Nami exclaimed, oblivious at how Chrome's presences affected.

"I'm blind dear, I can't actually look," Tsuna chuckled as he slammed the ring to the box before pointing the box in front of them. With a bright flash of orange light, blinding them for a second, something shot out of the box. As the light died down, Nami and Chrome opened their eyes and the two instantly stared at the small, yet cute lion in front of them, the lion was purely light-orange and the lion has a burning tail and mane. the lion yawn cutely as he stared at Nami with its cute dark orange eyes. "Nami-chan, met Leone di Cieli Version Millefiore, or as what I would like to call him, Natsu, Natsu, your new owner, Nami Vongola." Tsuna said, introducing the two too each other.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Nami removed herself from Chrome's hold before flinging herself towards the little lion cub while yelling 'kawaii' as she tackled the little cub down to the ground while rubbing her blushing cheeks to the lion's mane, strangely, the flames weren't harming her.

Tsuna chuckled; he could here Natsu purring in delight as he patted Nami's head. "What about you two play for a while, me and Chrome-chan needs to talk for a while but don't go wonder off, stay within my range, okay my dear." Tsuna requested as Nami nodded while still hugging Natsu before dashing off to play with her new play mate. Tsuna smiled, feeling the presence of her sister getting farther away from him, Natsu will protect her for a bit, that he was sure.

Tsuna's smile instantly vanished as he took an indigo ring from his pocket before wearing the said ring beside his orange ring. Tsuna then offered his hand to Chrome, which she accepted without hesitation. "Let me just make sure that my sister won't wonder off and we won't be seen or disturbed, I don't want the Vongola breathing down your neck." Tsuna mumbled as the indigo ring glowed brightly, enveloping the surrounding area with a dark indigo light.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tsuna and Chrome sat together as they watched Nami play with his new pet, technically, Chrome was watching, Tsuna on the other hand was listening to her sister's laugh and he was sensing her smile and her good time. That alone was enough to bring a smile on his face.

"How long has it been since the Vongola disowned you?" Chrome asked, trying to start a conversation.

Tsuna sighed as comb his hair with his hand. "I was nine back then and I'm almost fifteen now, it's has been nearly six years if my memory is correct." Tsuna said in a sad tone. "But I didn't go all the way here from Italy for that." Tsuna exclaimed as he grabbed hold of her hand and instantly, his senses went overdrive.

"You've became more beautiful since my last visit." Tsuna commented as Chrome flush bright crimson but she didn't make any move to remove his hands from hers.

"How can you be sure, you can't even see my face?" Chrome commented causing Tsuna to chuckle lowly.

"I don't need sight to see how silky your midnight, violet hair is, I do not need eyes to see your beautiful indigo eyes that shine benevolently, I do not need to look at you to know how desirable your body is and more importantly, I do not need my eyes to see how truly beautiful you are, both inside and out." Tsuna whispered loud enough for her to hear as he kisses her hand. "I just need to touch you and your beauty will instantly be in my mind." Tsuna added as he rubbed her hand on his face.

"Please don't say those lies." Chrome whispered, unsure if those words were true.

"Don't speak like a blind person, Chrome-chan, I am the only blind person here but if you are unsure then look at a mirror and you will see that I am telling the truth." Tsuna exclaimed as he gripped her hand tightly but not tight enough to hurt her. "Have you rethought my offer?" Tsuna asked in a hoping tone, hoping that she would finally accept.

Chrome instantly closed her eyes before gazing at him with sad eyes. "I told you, I can't," Chrome mumbled under her breath.

Tsuna gritted his teeth but remained in control of his emotions. "You can't or you won't?" Tsuna asked, not letting go of her hand. Chrome didn't even bother answering that question, knowing Tsuna already knows the answer.

Tsuna let out an audible growl as he held her hand lovingly. "You don't owe those two anything. I know that Daemon and Mukuro are your only family left but they don't even treat you like a sister." Tsuna hissed at that as he remembered how those two treat her with indifference.

"But they are still my brothers and my late mother is depending on me to take care of them." Chrome reasoned, but that reasoning was shallow for Tsuna.

"I am not asking you to leave them, I'm just asking you to join me." Tsuna pleaded gently as he held her hand in a longing manner. "I want you by my side, I need you with me." Tsuna added in a low whisper.

"I…." Chrome looked a bit uncertain for a moment before sighing. "My family owed the Vongola a lot." Chrome told him causing Tsuna to snarl but he didn't show her.

"Your family, yes, you, you don't owe them anything" Tsuna exclaimed calmly as he took several deep breaths. "Let's look at the facts Chrome-chan, with both your brothers working for the Vongola as illusionist, your talents and potentials will be ignored and wasted. The Vongola will never realized nor appreciate your amazing talents nor your tremendous potential." Tsuna stated knowingly. He could instantly feel her becoming sadden by those words. As much as it hurt him to say those things to her, she needed to know the truth.

"And I know you aspire to be Nami's guardian when she comes of age but you and I both know that that position is as good as Mukuro's, unfortunately for little Nami." Tsuna added as he took a deep breath. "The Vongola will never give you anything nor appreciate you, but my family and I will." Tsuna stated with a soothing tone.

Chrome look at him passively but she knew that it was futile, as long as he was touching her, as long as she was near him, he could read her like an open book. What's more, she wasn't looking forward in letting go of his hand, something that he was taking advantage off.

"I am willing and prepare to give everything, just for you to join me, just name it." Tsuna offered her as he engulfed her in a gentle embrace. "You want me to help you unlock your potential, I can have my family's best illusionist train you or I would train you personally. You want a weapon custom made just for you, my family is the producer of the strongest weapons in the Mafia today, one word and I can order them to make something for you. You want a family that would treat you well, my family might be dysfunctional but we treat all our members with respect and care." Tsuna offered as a lone tear fell from his blind eye.

"Your family will not accept me." Chrome stated, containing her urged to embrace him as well.

"Do not worry about that; my family will accept you for the simple reason that I personally recruited you." Tsuna stated knowingly. "Please accept, I just want you by my side, I need my first friend by my side." Tsuna told him softly.

Chrome close her eyes to contain the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, it's always like this whenever they meet. He will always offer her to join his family, a family that she still doesn't know. He will always make her feel special, he will make her feel like she was worth something but no matter how many times he offered her that, no matter how many times he say those beautiful things to her, she just can't accept that offer.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, but I just can't accept." Chrome said in a very depress tone. Tsuna closed his left eyes, containing the emotions the threatened to explode; instead he slowly broke the embraced before gently cupping her chin, forcing her to look at his face, more specifically, his left blind eye that had only seen darkness since the day he was born and the rose eye patch that hides his right eye.

"The one thing I learned about being a Mafia Boss, unwilling or not, is that we get everything we want, by force or otherwise." Tsuna said to her in a low, passive tone causing Chrome to flinch a bit. "I won't force you to join me, it would be pointless to have an unwilling subordinate and it would break my heart if you didn't join me willingly but I won't give up. You will see things as I do and you will join me, one way or another, you will be by my side, Vongola be damned. I didn't waste two years of my life just to fail and you are going to be worth it." Tsuna stated in a loving tone before leaning towards her and capturing her lips in a chaste yet loving and passionate kiss, a move that shock and made Chrome weak to her knees.

Every time they meet, he will always plead her to join him, often times offering her gifts, but this was the first time that he did this, the first time he kiss her, her first kiss.

The kiss lasted only for a moment as Tsuna pulled back and made his way towards Nami. "Nami-chan, come here for a moment." Tsuna called as Nami and Natsu made their way towards him. Tsuna kneeled as he caresses her hair. "Now Nami-chan, I'm going to leave now," Tsuna stated, earning him a pout from the little girl. Tsuna thank whatever god that gave him his blindness because he was sure that he couldn't resist that pout because sensing it was enough to slightly break his heart.

"Nami-chan wants Blind-niichan to stay." Nami whined as Natsu looked at his creator with kitty/ puppy dog eyes, not knowing that it was useless to him.

Tsuna sighed as he brought out Natsu's box and motioned for him to return. Natsu pouted at his creator before begrudgingly returning to the box. Nami looked sadden at that, that until Tsuna gave her the box and an orange ring. "Wear this ring always and if you want to see Natsu again, think about the thing that either makes you the happiest or the angriest and when the ring glows, slammed it on the small hole in the box, understand me dear." Tsuna inquired as Nami nodded. Nami accepted the box and put the ring on a necklace that she have with her before hugging him.

"I miss you, Blind-niichan." Nami whispered with several tears falling from her eyes.

Tsuna merely smiled a bit as he patted her hair. "Don't worry dear, there will come a time where I won't leave your side, just wait till that day comes and don't tell you brother about our meeting." Tsuna whispered as he gently pry her off him before glancing at where Chrome was sitting, he could not see her but he could feel her, and that was good enough for her.

'_I will have you, one way or another.'_ Tsuna thought as he wore another indigo ring. With a bright flash of indigo light, he was gone, just like that.

Nami was used to the way he disappear so she merely look sadden at the sudden disappearance, Chrome on the other hand was still rather shocked by the kiss as she touch her lips.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tsuna slowly walked towards a park car and he could already feel Byakuran leering at him. "Have a good time boss?" Byakuran inquired with a smirk on his face.

Tsuna merely ignored him as he felt the ring beside his orange ring shatter. "We need to find a Mist ring that could withstand my mist flames." Tsuna stated as he entered the car. "My mare ring is strong enough to withstand my Sky flames but this second handed mist rings could barely withstand my mist flames, it's getting annoying." Tsuna added as Byakuran chuckled darkly.

"I'll find you one as soon as possible, Millefiore Primo." Byakuran said as he entered the car, they have a long day ahead of them.

A very long day indeed.

* * *

_**SOMETHING THAT I CAME UP WHILE BEING STUCK IN A WRITERS BLOCK…I DON'T KNOW IF I'M ABLE TO FOLLOW THIS CHAPTER UP SOON BECAUSE I WAS SHOCK THAT I WORTE THIS THING IN THE FIRST PLACE….BUT PLEASE REVIEW….**_

_**IN THIS STORY, TSUNA IS THE BOSS OF MILLEFIORE, BYAKURAN IS HIS RIGHT HAND MAN, AND THE SHIMON IS PART OF HIS FAMILY.**_

_**THE FOUR FOUNDERS OF MILLEFIORE…**_

_**TSUNA- BOSS OF THE MILLEFIORE.**_

_**BYAKURAN- FORMER BOSS OF THE GESSO FAMILY AND TSUNA'S RIGHT-HAND MAN.**_

_**ENMA- FORMER BOSS OF THE SHIMON FAMILY AND THE HEAD OF THE ASSASSINATION AND ASSAULT DIVISION OF MILLEFIORE**_

_**YOU GUYS GUESS THE FOURTH ONE, SHE WOULD APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER….IF I STILL HAVE THIS ANNOYING WRITERS BLOCK…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**VONGOLA'S GREATEST MISTAKE**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: INTRO PART 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

* * *

Tsuna sighed in contentment as he drank some tea while the aroma of roses flooded his sense of smell. He always adored the fragrant of roses, that's why he had ordered several of his men to make him a garden of roses, something that they did admirably. He might not see the garden that they made for him but basing it to what his senses are feeling; he could already tell that the garden is very beautiful.

And truth be told, they did do a very good job. Behind the Millefiore mansion was a large rose garden filled with different varieties of roses and it covered fifty yards of land, something that Tsuna was quite delighted for and he loved his rose garden. Assassins that were skillful and luck, or unlucky, enough to have reach him while he was in his rose garden and had the galls and balls to damaged his beautiful garden was personally killed by him. He killed them by burning them to a point where not even atoms were left.

"I love this place so much," Tsuna mumbled as he drank some tea. "This place is truly wonderful, don't you agree, Verde-san?" Tsuna inquired as the green haired baby and lightning arcobaleno merely snorted.

"I truly cannot understand your taste of beauty but I think I should not be surprise, you are blind after all." Verde retorted surly. "Why have you called me, Tsunayoshi. I am a very busy man and I do not have time for chit-chats." Verde exclaimed in an irate tone.

Tsuna chuckled a bit as he push a tray of cookies towards the mad scientist. "Rest for a while, Verde-san, smell the flowers once in a while." Tsuna stated humorously, earning him a glare from the arcobaleno.

"Don't test my patience's, Tsunayoshi. I may work for you but there are better offers out there." Verde implied earning him a loud chuckle from Tsuna.

"You are right but my family gives you the best offer, best equipment, and we allow you to do any experiments you want, whether it would be useful or harmlful." Tsuna exclaimed before sliding a document towards him. "But you are right; I call you up here to give you a new project, a project that might interest you." Tsuna mumbled as Verde merely snorted before taking the documents and began reading it.

After a minute, Tsuna didn't need eyes to see the grin that was on Verde's face. "I truly am surprised with your intuition." Verde commented as read the document in his hands, a smirk adorning his face. "I never even thought about this concept." Verde commented with a smile, calculating how much time he needs to complete this project.

"We have the technology, we have the resources, and we have you and Byakuran-nii, it would be pointless to not make those weapons." Tsuna exclaimed nonchalantly. "Plus, I always wanted that kind of weapon." Tsuna added with a dream like smile.

Verde merely shook his head at that expression as he further read the document, a certain entry caused him to raised his eyebrow. "This….. Are you sure? This is unlike you." Verde inquired with a quizzical expression.

"Like I told you, I want that weapon, no matter what." Tsuna stated, his voice darkening a bit. "And yes, I would step-on my beliefs a bit but I couldn't care less because the test subjects that I would give you are, scumbags and trash." Tsuna said in a deadpanned tone.

Verde blink for a moment before smirking in triumph. "And can I conclude that this 'scumbags' have adequate amount of Deathperation flames to suffice the needs of this project?" Verde inquired with a glint in his eyes.

"Why of course, and they vary as well, depending on the experiment. Although, I could not provide you with any test subjects that has the Seven Flames of Earth, people like them are quite valuable for the family." Tsuna exclaimed in a passive tone.

Verde merely frown at that, he always wanted to experiment on a person that contains one of the seven flames of the earth but because the only family with those flames are their allies, which means that they are off-limits to his experiments. Oh well, he will just have just to wait for an idiot with those kind of flames to betray him, then it would be open season.

"Oh well, when will I expect those test subjects to arrive?" Verde asked as Tsuna chuckled a bit.

"Why do you think I call you here in the first place, they are already being delivered in your lab as we speak. I merely distracted you because you might kill my men while they are delivering your live test subjects." Tsuna said causing Verde to jump off from the chair he was sitting on and made a dash towards his lab, while occasionally cursing his employer.

Tsuna chuckle a bit as he heard the curses that Verde was throwing at him, typical Verde. After Verde was out of earshot, Tsuna took his cane and stood up. "Irie-kun, come out now please, Verde-san has left."Tsuna said as a red head man appeared out of nowhere. "You really suck at hiding your presences, Irie-kun." Tsuna commented with a chuckle.

Shoichi Irie chuckled as he approached his boss. "Come on now, Tsuna-sama, a person like you could sense me a mile away." Irie complimented causing Tsuna to chuckle goodheartedly.

"True," Tsuna commented as he patted him in the head. "I'm taking that Byakuran-nii requires my presents or something." Tsuna inquired with a smile. "That or are you going to complain about his lack of working habits." Tsuna added with a small laughed.

Irie mumbled something under his breathing before letting out a weak laughed. "The former, your guardians are here and ready to give their report." Irie reported as Tsuna groaned.

"Great, another two hours of boring mumbo-jumbo." Tsuna commented dryly as Irie guided Tsuna to the conference hall. "Is the mansion still in one piece?" Tsuna asked and before Irie could answer, a loud explosion could be heard causing Tsuna to sigh in irritation.

"I shouldn't even ask." Tsuna groaned in despair, thinking how much the repair would cost him. "Irie-kun,"

"I'll call the workers." Irie exclaimed instantly answered, knowing what will come next.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay, basing it to the lack of vibration on the right wing of my mansion, I can conclude that Zaruko-nii and Kikyo-nii got into another fight."Tsuna mumbled as he massaged his temple in frustration while the two mentioned merely coughed in embarrassment. Tsuna and his guardians sat in a round table as they all stared at each other while Tsuna merely stared at darkness.. "And I would bet that Byakuran-nii didn't even make an effort in stopping that fight." Tsuna said as Byakuran laughed goodheartedly.

"What would be the fun of that, Tsuna-bouzu?" Byakurna stated earning him a groaned from Tsuna.

"We have a freaking training room, if you want to kill each other, do it their not inside of my mansion, I actually like this place." Tsuna mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now, why you guys did called me here again and you guys better have a good reason." Tsuna mumbled as the six people around him nodded.

"We have a small problem, young master." Torikabuto exclaimed as the atmosphere around the room stiffen a bit.

"If it's a problem that could be resolve by fighting, then I give my permission to the six of you to deal with it with absolutely no mercy." Tsuna stated with a bored tone.

"If it's that easy then we wouldn't even bother asking permission from you." Bluebell exclaimed rudely. "It's not that kind of problem; it's a political kind of crap problem, the kind of problem that only you can resolve." Bluebell stated causing Tsuna to groan a bit.

"Byakuran-nii, why don't you resolve this problem. I hate being in the same room as those politicians, the amount of lies that those people says in a conversation is very annoying." Tsuna stated as Byakuran merely chuckled.

"Sorry bouzu but I'm too busy with my new project." Byakuran reasoned with a smirk, knowing what kind of torture Tsuna would endure.

Tsuna blind eye twitch in irritation at Byakuran's reasoning. "Have I ever told you that you suck at lying?" Tsuna stated, earning a goodhearted chuckle from Byakuran.

"Everyone suck at lying when it comes to you." Byakuran exclaimed earning him a snarl from Tsuna before he leaned back on his chair.

"Fine, I'll deal with this problem but you all owe me." Tsuna said as the six smiled in triumph, they were spared by enduring another boring meeting with some stupid politicians. "I'll deal with it as soon as I return to my visit to China." Tsuna stated earning him a curious glanced from his guardians, with the exception of Byakuran who was merely smirking.

"China, you're going to visit our little princess?" Daisy asked as he embraces his pink doll.

"No, I've been hearing some problems with our weapon shipments in our territory in China, something about some Chinese Triads eyeing our box weapon technology or something." Tsuna stated as Zaruko merely scoffed.

"Idjit, don't bother with them brat, I'll take care of those idiots." Zaruko said but Tsuna merely waved him off.

"Don't, I'll take care of this myself. I don't want my skills to rust or something." Tsuna stated as he smiled softly. "That and I really need to make a visit; God knows what she'll do to me if I don't visit her." Tsuna exclaimed as everyone around her nodded.

"Yeah, for a small bitch, she packs a punch." Zaruko exclaimed with a cold shiver running up his spine, remembering the times when he had to endure her wrath.

"Of course she pacts a punch, she was the one who trained me in the first place." Tsuna stated with conviction.

"And she's sadistic too," Byakuran added knowingly.

"Yes she is, so is that all?" Tsuna asked as the six shook their head.

"There is a matter considering the clams." Kikyo said, finally joining the conversation. At the mention of the 'clams', the atmosphere around them darken considerably.

"Talk Kikyo-nii," Tsuna ordered, voice darkening a bit and gaining a dangerous edge, his visible left eye forming a glare while the right eye that was covered by the eye patch was releasing a subtle amount of sky flames.

Kikyo instantly shifted his chair, nothing ever good happens when that eye patch is removed. "O-ho, the 'clams' have been rather daring lately; they have been intercepting our men constantly during missions." Kikyo reported, gaining the attention of everyone there.

"Do we know the reason behind their assaults?" Tsuna inquired with a sharp tone.

"No but I have some theories if you're interested," Kikyo mumbled as Tsuna motioned for him to tell him. "Well for starters, they have been eyeing our box weapon technology for a while now and seeing that the box weapon is only exclusive to our family and our allies, they might be getting desperate." Kikyo exclaimed knowingly.

"True but the Vongola has one of the best weapon manufacturer family as their allies, wanting our technology is not enough reason to attack us." Tsuna stated thoughtfully.

"My second theory is that they are probably starting to get weary of us, it has been five years since the four of you establish Millefiore and we are the fastest rising Mafia family in the world, The Vongola is probably seeing as a challenge to their power." Kikyo stated as Tsuna clutch the chair like a vise grip.

"The Vongola has always been a cocky family, they couldn't stand the competition." Tsuna spat bitterly. "How many of our men had died because of there assault?" Tsuna asked, this time, his voice was a bit softer.

Kikyo hesitated for a moment, knowing how emotional Tsuna is when it comes to his men but decided to just spit it out, knowing that he can't lie to him and lying to him will only result to a painful beating. "Seven of our men had died and a dozen had been sent to the hospital with severe injuries." Kikyo stated as the table suddenly burst into flames but the flames were not harming them. The Six Funeral Wreaths glanced at their leader who has a passive expression while he was emitting the highest quality and purest sky flames that they had ever seen.

The flames that he was currently emitting were not just crystal clear; the flames itself were like crystals. The flames were glimmering beautifully like the finest crystals and there was no trace of contamination in the flames giving it a very elegant glimmer. The flames were dancing elegant around him as he tried to contain the emotions that he was feeling.

"Send my regards to those who died and spare no expense to those who got injured." Tsuna stated as he stood up. "The next time those Vongola attack, make sure that the leader is capture. My brother is frighteningly powerful but he wouldn't pick a fight with any random family for nothing, there's a fool pulling the strings in the Vongola and I want to know who it is." Tsuna ordered with a sharp, commanding tone.

His guardians nodded with the exception of Byakuran whom merely smirk. "And what will you do to the orchestrator once you find out?" Byakuran inquired deviously.

Tsuna didn't even reply as the table that was on fire because of his flames was completely burn down, to the extent that not even ashes could be seen.

"Call Irie-kun, he will be the one to accompany in my trip to China while the rest of you go back to your stations or do whatever you want." Tsuna said as he headed to the exit of the room. "Byakuran-nii, are my box weapons upgraded?" Tsuna inquired causing Byakuran to smirk a bit.

"Your box weapons are good to go, just pick them up at my lab." Byakuran exclaimed as Tsuna exited the room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Chrome sighed as she watched her former friends train with their siblings, including her brothers. She didn't know why or how they drifted away from her but she knew that she miss them and the good all days quite a lot. Sure they talk once in a while but there was no friendship in those talks, just pure business.

'_Maybe because I wasn't chosen, maybe that's the reason they drifted away from me.' _Chrome thought sadly as she shook her head and walk away. The view of her friends bonding and training with their siblings was simply hearth wrenching for her. "Am I not good or strong enough to be a guardian?" Chrome asked practically no one as a lone tear fell from her eyes.

"Chrome-nee," Nami called as she run towards her while holding Natsu. Chrome instantly faced the young and future boss of the Vongola, or Millefiore if Tsuna got his way, approach her. Chrome almost gape or gawk at the sight of the little lion cub on her hands.

"Nami-dono what are you doing?" Chrome asked in a silent whisper that has several traces off fear. "Tsuna-kun had told you to only release Natsu if you're alone or if you're with me." Chrome said as she led her in a secluded area.

"But I was bored and Natsu-chan was bored too." Nami whined as Natsu nodded his head cutely. Chrome can't help herself but to shake her head.

"And if anyone from the Vongola finds out that you have a box weapon, they would dissect Natsu just to know how he works." Chrome exclaimed to the little girl as the two instantly look horrified.

"No, Blind-niichan gave Natsu-chan to Nami-chan, no taking away Natsu-chan." Nami exclaimed cutely as the two hurriedly embraced each other tightly. "But me not want to hide Natsu-chan yet, me want to play with Natsu-chan more." Nami added as she pouted cutely to Chrome.

Chrome sighed as she looked at the pouting face of her young charge, it was similar to the pout that Tsuna had when he was in the same age as her. And she knew that pout well, it means that she won't take no for an answer. With a heavy sigh, she took out an indigo ring and a box weapon that Tsuna gave her two years ago. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Chrome mumbled to herself as she activated her box weapon. With a flash, a silver owl emerged from the box with mist-flame burning on its forehead causing Nami's and Natsu's eyes to widen in amazement.

"Elegante, you know what to do." Chrome exclaimed as the owl nodded before flying around them, covering the area with shimmering mist flames. Chrome sighed as she could feel the illusion taking affect.

"Pretty," Nami mumbled as Chrome's Owl landed on her shoulder. "Nani, Chrome-nee, why didn't you tell me that Blind-niichan gave you a box pet just like Natsu-chan?" Nami inquired cutely as she stared curiously at the elegant owl.

Chrome smiled meekly as she glanced at her Elegante. "Elegante was a gift from him when we," Chrome held back a tear as she remembered the faithful day. "We first met after that incident." Chrome said as she remembered the faithful day,

_**(Flashback (two years ago))**_

An eleven year old Chrome ran across a dark, abandoned road as several bandits gave her a chased. Her mission was screwed up because of her two teammates. Chikusa and Ken's job was simple, eliminate their targets as fast as possible while she provided them with an adequate illusion, powerful enough to give them a cover to make the job easier. It would have been simple and effective if it weren't for the fact that Ken decided to show off and attack before she could cast the illusion.

The result was their group being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the bandits and for their group to be separated from each other. Chrome groaned as she dodge a hail of bullets, so much for an easy mission.

"Ken, Chikusa, where are you?" Chrome asked practically no one as a bullet went pass her cheeks, drawing a bit blood.

"Get that illusionist girl, now." The apparent leader ordered as the group began firing another hail of bullets towards her.

Chrome, with the training that was given to her, managed to dodge the endless rain of bullets with much difficulty. If she weren't running or if she wasn't being chase, she might have been able to cast an illusion to save her skin but the constant hail of bullets that was send to her didn't even gave her time to catch her breath.

She was so busy dodging the bullets that she didn't noticed a dent on the road until she was tripped by the said dent, causing her to fall to the ground. That was the opportunity that her enemies needed as they surround her while pointing several guns at her. To her credit, she was able to remain passive as the leader yanked her by the hair and forcibly lift her up.

"Okay bitch, who sent you?" The leader asked as he roughly shook her by the hair. Chrome didn't answer nor show any pain as thought by her brother but that caused her captor to be even more irritated to her. Her captor instantly took out a revolver and shoved it into her mouth. "Let me asked that again, who sent you bitch?" The leader asked once again as he shoved the bullet to her mouth.

Chrome merely gagged a bit but didn't show any signs on answering his question, further angering her captor. Her captor then removed the gun from her mouth and instead pointed it on her private area, through her skirt, causing Chrome to yelp in fear. She didn't need to be a genius to know what her captor was implying.

"Answer my question or I will make you my slut for the night." The leader threatened as he eyed Chrome lustfully. Chrome shed a bit of tears as she closed her eyes, she was ordered to not reveal anything about their mission, even if subjected to torture but this might be too much for her.

_'Ken, Chikusa, help,'_ Chrome thought desperately as she could feel her blouse being ripped open.

"Unhand her," A cold tone exclaimed as a bright flash of light was cast on the area, blinding everyone there. The light died in a moment and the bandits instantly glanced at their leader, to their shock, their leader was now headless and dead (duh).

"How dare you all treat an angel like her that way?" A cold voice exclaimed with an angry tone as the bandits look at where the voice was coming from. Their eyes widen to see the girl on the arms of a person wearing a white cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the bandits asked as they all pointed their guns at the two.

The person wearing the cloak didn't even bother to spare them a glanced as he glanced at the person in his arms. Her bloused was a ripped off and the only article of clothing she has left was a small white, thim t-shirt and her short skirt. She was also shivering in fright as she unconsciously lean on him yet she was still aware of the danger she was in. "Who are you?" Chrome managed to whisper as the person held him tightly.

"For three years, for three long years, I have been longing to feel your presence, your intoxicating presence once again." The person whispered in a longing tone, a tone that was a bit familiar to Chrome, a tone of voice that she heard before.

The bandit who asked the question pulled the trigger of his gun, not liking the fact that he was ignored by a brat, As the first shot was fired, it was quickly followed by several more gunshots.

The person didn't look alarmed as he merely held Chrome even tighter. "Finally, I could hold you again after three long years." The person whispered to her ear passionately.

In her current situation, she would have blush at those words but she was preoccupied as the bandits began firing at them. "WATCH OUT!" Chrome yelled as she tried to remove herself from the person's hold but was unable to do so as the person held her tight.

"So annoying," the person mumbled to her as he raised his hand towards the hail of bullets. When the bullets were merely inches away from them, they melted so fast that the metallic liquid didn't even touch the two, shocking the bandits and Chrome in the process.

"So annoying," The person mumbled again as let go of Chrome and put an indigo ring on his finger, which instantly glowed with intense Mist flames, causing the ring to generate several cracks."I will let you all suffer for the humiliation that your leader forced on Chrome-chan." The person stated as he took an indigo box and slammed the ring on the small opening of the box before pointing the box at them. The group of bandits was a bit confused by that action as a bright, indigo light suddenly enveloped them. The bandits didn't even react nor noticed as a huge, metallic wall appeared behind them but Chrome's eyes widen at that sight.

"A real illusion," Chrome mumbled in shock as she witness a real illusion being conjured by someone in the same age bracket as her.

The person then slowly lifted his right arm, causing intense orange flames to erupt on his entire right arm, that instantly shock Chrome and the bandits.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" A bandit asked as the group finally noticed that there was a huge metallic wall blocking their way out.

"Those flames, there are the same clarity as boss' sky flames." Chrome mumbled in awe as she marveled at the beautiful, crystal-clear sky flames.

"Let thou be burn and be honor for thou shall be burned with the flames of the sky." The person mumbled poetically as he trusted his burning arm towards the bandits, sending a huge wave of orange fire towards them. The bandits didn't have time to react as the orange flames engulf them in fire, burning them slowly yet painfully. The bandits scream in pain as the huge, metallic wall enveloped them, preventing the flames to spread but that caused the metallic wall to also be engulfed in flames. As the wall enveloped the bandits, a silver owl suddenly landed on the person's shoulder.

"You did well, Elegante." The person complimented as the owl let out a happy chirp before being returned to the box that caged it. The person held the indigo box in his hand as he turn around and heads towards Chrome.

Chrome eyes widen as the person approach her, she should have run but her hearth was screaming at her to stay still. The person stopped in front of her as she stared at him with awed eyes, she had only seen those kinds of sky flames in the hands of Vongola Decimo, Giotto Vongola, but this person's flames were many times more beautiful compare to the Vongola boss.

"Who are you?" Chrome asked in a meek tone as the person kneels at her while his left hand touch her right cheek gently.

The person let out a weak chuckle as his free hand slowly slid the hood of his cloak behind him. "You wound me my lady, have you forgotten the voice of an old friend?" The person inquired as his hood fell to his back, revealing his face to Chrome.

Chrome had literally covered her mouth with her two hands to prevent her from speaking. The person in front of him was like the carbon copy of the current Vongola boss, the only difference was the fact that his hair was brown instead of blonde and his visible left eye was caramel brown instead of aqua blue, his right eye on the other hand was covered by his bangs but it didn't even make a difference. But the one thing that was so familiar about him was the fact that his eyes were blurred, telling Chrome that he was blind, and that smile, that familiar smile that can brighten the darkest day. It was him.

"Tsuna-kun," Chrome mumbled as she touched his cheeks to affirmed herself that this was not a dream.

Tsuna merely smiled at her as he ruffled her hair. "You're no longer cute Chrome-chan; instead, you are now beautiful." Tsuna complemented as Chrome embraced her long lost friend like there was no tomorrow, wanting to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Chrome smiled at that memory as she returned Elegante to her box. That day was quite a memory for her and that was also the day he gave her Elegante and offered her to join him.

"Chrome-nee," Nami called after seeing her paused for a while.

Chrome shook her head as she glanced at Nami. "You could play for now Nami-dono, they wouldn't notice this illusion for a while but you have to return Natsu to his box after ten minutes." Chrome told her as she walk to the farthest corner of the illusion and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She wanted to remember more memories when Tsuna was still by her side, causing her to fidget on a rose necklace that Tsuna gave her before he was disowned by the Vongola.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tsuna let out a content sigh as he listened to some classical music, the music that he was listening to were purely hymns and tunes, classical tunes and hymns that he had grown to loved. The classical music that he was currently listening to was a recital made by Beethoven.

"This is the life." Tsuna mumbled to himself, he was currently sailing with one of their cargo ship towards China; he would have been more content if the cargo ship wasn't delivering a ship load of weapons but hey, his life was never perfect to begin with anyway.

"I wonder if she'll be there, the last thing I know; her mother relocated her somewhere in China." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he drank some tea. "What do you think Luce-sensei?" Tsuna asked as he lifted his cup of tea respectfully to the Arcobaleno in the screen.

The Arcobaleno of the Sky merely smiled at her student, or former student, seeing that he had learned everything she could teach him and add to the fact that he had surpass her by leaps and bounds. "My granddaughter is in China, Tsuna-kun and please, bond with her more often." Luce exclaimed with a smile.

"I would sensei, I would, after all, she is the next in line to be in charge of the family's Information Gathering Squad, the Black Spell, and she will also be my next Adviser, so I think bonding with her would be beneficial for the both of us." Tsuna exclaimed causing Luce to chuckle to chuckle lightly.

"Not that kind of bonding my dear," Luce said with a soft chuckle. "She is quite smitten with you so I hope you give her feelings a bit of a consideration and have a date with her." Luce requested with a pleading tone as Tsuna smiled softly at her.

"I would do that even without your request sensei, Yuni-chan is very precious to me and I would do anything for her, just as long as it is within my reach and it wouldn't step on my morals." Tsuna stated softly sincerely.

"Good to her my dear, although you should really reconsider that last statement," Luce slightly reprimanded with a small frown. "Especially that you can't give her what she desire the most." Luce exclaimed as the two fell to an uncomfortable silence.

After a minute, Tsuna sigh touching the rose eye patch that protected everyone from his right eye. "What does a beautiful, elegant, special girl see in a pitiful, barbaric, blind boy like me?" Tsuna asked with a sad smile. "She is wasting her affection to a person like me, a person who had shed and ruin more lives than the demon himself." Tsuna added in a sullen tone.

"And you regretted it and most of the lives that you ruin deserved to be ruin." Luce interjected calmly before she allowed a smile to grace her lips. "Plus, my dear Granddaughter admires you because you have the eyes that do not need sight to see. You're the only one who could truly show her what it is to be a woman and I know for a fact that you would treat her like a Goddess." Luce added affectionately.

"But that still doesn't mean I deserve her admiration." Tsuna whispered softly. Luce heard that because of her senses and merely shook her head.

"You should really start thinking highly of yourself; you have achieved so much in the past five years, which is something to be proud off." Luce interjected gently.

"The only achievement that I would be proud off is if I can convince her to be by my side." Tsuna whispered with a sad smile.

Luce sighed at those words as she carefully eyed her student. "Your obsession with her would be your downfall." Luce exclaimed, earning her a rare glare from Tsuna.

"That is the downfall that I would gladly accept, just as long as it came from her." Tsuna said, his face was stoic and emotionless. "And like I told you before, I believe in your premonitions and predictions but I alone can forge my own destiny, with my own hands," Tsuna told her in a voice of confidence.

Luce smiled at that, it was true; he had proven all of her prediction concerning him wrong, which was a first for her. "That is another thing why my Granddaughter admires you so much." Luce stated with a chuckled as the two shared a short laughed before retuning back to business.

"What's the Giglio Nero family doing, and more importantly, what is your daughter doing?" Tsuna asked, his voiced sounding a bit grim. "Has your daughter discovered that her daughter is involved and a member of the Millefiore but beside that, has her family discovered that their boss has a daughter in the first place?" Tsuna added in a calculative manner.

Luce let out a small laugh at that. "Heaven's no my dear, my daughter is still playing in the illusion that she's living a normal life in China and to wherever she sends her. As for the Giglio Nero, they are none the wiser." Luce answered causing Tsuna to let out a sigh of relief.

"Good to know, I don't like the idea of losing her every time Aria relocates her to another country." Tsuna exclaimed in relief. "But still, I can't help but be intrigue with your daughter's decision regarding her daughter. Yuni-chan has all the tools to become an excellent boss; she has the beauty, the brains, and enough fighting skills and potential to be mold to be one fine boss. Why is she wasting it?" Tsuna wondered off loud.

"Because my daughter is afraid." Luce answered in a deadpanned tone.

"And that is a stupid reason," Tsuna retorted instantly. "Oh well, her lost is my gain anyway and I do not intend to give her Yuni when she realized her daughter's worth." Tsuna exclaimed with a determine expression.

Luce giggled at that as she eyed him in a teasing manner. "Possessive much, are we," Luce teased with a low smirk.

"Of course, the moment that Yuni-chan joined the Millefiore Family, she became mine. Well not technically but you get my point. And I don't like the idea of my possession being stolen from me, even if she is Yuni-chan's mother." Tsuna stated as he stood up. "Now if you pardon me Luce-sensei, I need to sink a ship. Their constant cannon firing are disturbing my sound trip." Tsuna said as he exited his room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Dodge to the right, now." Irie ordered as he and the crew braced for another cannon shot. As they entered in the China Sea, they were suddenly attack by three ships. They were pretty sure that it was not the military for they have a permit to sail within the borders of China. So the only logical thing is that they were being attack by a rival Mafia family. What Mafia family, they do not know for the ships do not bare any coat of arms.

"Shoichi-dono, our engine had sustain a hit, movement is down thirty percent." One of the mechanics reported.

"Repair the damaged immediately, we cannot be slowed down, remember, the boss of the family is accompanying us in this trip, we should not endanger his life." Irie ordered as the crew nodded, they cannot be humiliated at the present of their boss. That and if the both sink, there would be a potential chance of their boss dying, something that they cannot allow.

"Now let's try to survive for the person who had given as everything." Irie ordered as the crew yelled in agreement. "Are they in reach for our cannons?" Irie asked as several of the crew in the bridge began typing several keys in the keyboard.

"Irie-kun, don't bother." Tsuna said as he spoke to him via communicator. Instantly, everyone their listen to what their boss was going to say. "I have this cover so all of you sit down and relax and watch the fireworks, and that is an order." Tsuna stated as he cut the communication between him and his men.

With Tsuna,

Tsuna yawned causally as he heard several cannonballs heading towards the ship. He couldn't feel anything special with the cannons so that means that they were merely ordinary, which was boring.

"They shouldn't be firing ordinary cannon balls at me." Tsuna mumbled as he raised his right arm towards the cannonballs and instantly, the cannonballs exploded. "Such a waste of time," Tsuna mumbled as his right arm emitted intense, pure, crystal like sky-flames.

Tsuna allowed a smile to grace his lips as gracefully moved his right arm to his side. "Basing it to what the wind is telling me, there are three ships attacking us, each ship having fifty to fifty-five crew members." Tsuna mumbled to himself before yawning casually. "So boring but attacking my men, they signed their death sentenced." Tsuna whispered as Sky flames erupted from his body, covering the large ship deck with the most elegant and the purest sky-flames any of them had ever seen.

In the bridge,

"His flames are even more beautiful now since I last saw them." Irie commented in awe. He and the rest of the crew was watching their boss in a distant and can't help but be amazed at the flames that he was producing.

"Shoichi-dono, what is that?" A random crewmember asked in awe.

Irie didn't even look at the person who asked that, mesmerized by the beautiful sky flames beneath him. "The flames that our boss is producing surpasses that highest and purest quality of sky flames, those flames is the flame that can only be produced by a person with an ungodly resolve that is the majestic sky flames of Primo Millefiore." Irie exclaimed as he smirk. "And the scary part about this is he can create such crystal like flames without even wearing the Sky Mare Ring." Irie added with a shiver.

With Tsuna,

The sky flames that Tsuna was producing were dancing around him magnificently as he stood there with a bored expression. "I am sorry for awakening you, my love but I assure you this will end in an instant." Tsuna said as a silhouette of a very beautiful woman appeared behind him, hovering over him, said woman was purely made by his elegant sky flames, giving her a vibrant appearance.

The woman merely smiled as she caresses her master's cheeks, giving him a silent message.

"Regardless, even if you don't mind, I shouldn't be summoning you for such meager and boring task, for that I apologizes." Tsuna said as his eye narrowed before slowly thrusting his burning right arm towards the attacking ship. "But regardless, they sealed their fate for attacking my men. As the boss of Millefiore, I shall burn thy families' enemy with the elegant of the sky and with the wrath of a Goddess." Tsuna declared as the flames that he emitted roared in intensity.

_**Thirty minutes later,**_

"Irie-kun, is it winter in China now?" Tsuna asked as the cold breeze made contact with his skin causing him to shiver a bit.

"No, Tsuna-sama, it's just extremely cold." Irie answered as brought Tsuna a coat. "We are going to arrive to the port in ten minutes." Irie reported as he draped the jacket over his young boss.

"I see, good to know." Tsuna said as he glanced behind him to where he destroyed the three ships. "Tell me Irie-kun, what's the extent of the damaged I cause with my attacks?" Tsuna asked in a casual tone.

Irie was taken back at that as he glanced at the shipwreck that his boss created in a minute. "Why do you ask boss?" Irie asked hesitantly. He was hesitant to answer because his boss cherishes beauty, and that is saying something for a blind person like him. He cannot see anything so he depended on his extremely sharp senses to see the beauty of things and if deems a thing beautiful, he always takes care of it and he is heartbroken when he destroys anything beautiful. With that said, he prided himself with his beautiful and elegant yet powerful sky flames, Irie knew that Tsuna would instantly sulk if he told him that his beautiful sky flames produced such an unsightly destruction.

"Because every time I asked my guardians, Byakuran-nii, Luce-sensei, even Enma-kun and his guardians, they've always tell me that my flames create such beautiful destruction, I want to ask your _**honest **_opinion." Tsuna asked casually and politely.

Irie chuckled uneasily as he glanced back at where the three ships were destroyed and he still could see his boss's sky flames burning over the surface of the ocean. He is not a soldier so he couldn't find anything beautiful about that kind of destruction and he knew if he lied to Tsuna, he would trash him. So, he decided to just wing it.

"Let's just say your attacks cause a very _unique_ destruction." Irie commented as he back away from his boss.

Tsuna was silent for a moment before a smile graced his lips. "Good to know," Tsuna said as turn around and heads towards the entrances of the ship. "By the way, Irie-kun, I need your assistance." Tsuna ordered as Irie followed him inside the ship.

"And what do you need me for, Tsuna-sama?" Irie inquired curiously as Tsuna smiled deviously

"I have a date with a magnificent lady and you are going to help me with my attire for the said date." Tsuna stated as Irie instantly became pale.

"Me, why me?" Irie asked, petrified at the prospect of helping his boss dress for a date.

"For starters I'm blind and can't exactly see what I'm going to wear and second, you are lucky that I am not trashing you right now for lying to me." Tsuna stated with a cruel smile as the two entered Tsuna's room, Shoichi Irie paling considerably. Dressing Tsuna up was not an easy job, in fact, it was a hellish task.

* * *

_**WELL HERE'S CHAPTER TWO, DON'T ASK WHY I'm FOLLOWING IT UP BUT PLEASE REVIEW….**_

_**BY THE WAY, THE FOURTH AND LAST FOUNDER OF MILLEFIORE IS LUCE, THE BOSS OF THE ARCOBALENO AND TSUNA'S SENSEI…..**_

_**HOPE ALL YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER…**_

_**PLEASE UPDATE, ENJOY…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**VONGOLA'S GREATEST MISTAKE**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE PLOT BEGINS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_

"How is she, Fon-kun?" Tsuna asked casually as the Arcobaleno of the storm sat on his shoulder. The two was sitting in the dining hall, talking about a person that was dear to their hearts. "Is her training going well?" Tsuna inquired as he sat across a dining table with two candles burning vibrantly. He was also dress in an elegant suit.

"Her training is going well, Tsuna-dono. She has already master Accel and Tempest Turn." Fon reported proudly causing Tsuna to smile.

"So she managed to learn those two techniques. Can I test her yet?" Tsuna inquired suddenly but Fon sigh and shook his head at that.

"No not yet, wait until she creates a variation of those two techniques. She may be adept in using Accel and Tempest Turn but that still doesn't change the fact that those two techniques were developed by you. You knew the in and outs of those two techniques so it would be a boring fight and she won't be able to please you." Fon advised as he glanced at the man that he chose to follow with narrowed eyes. "And I and Luce both know that she only joined Millefiore in order to please you." Fon reminded him but Tsuna merely shook his head at that before patting Fon on the head.

"Please tell me that Luce-sensei didn't talk you into giving me a lecture about that topic, again." Tsuna exclaimed in an exasperated tone but Fon's silence was the only answer that Tsuna needed. "Yuni-chan is very important to me, that would never change but she's important to me as well. She was once my everything and she was the only one who bothered with me when I was still a Vongola, what is wrong of me trying to repay her kindness?" Tsuna explained in a stoic tone.

"You are slowly developing an obsession and that is never a good thing." Fon stated in a wised tone. "Plus, she's the possession of Daemon Spade. You might end up fighting him in the near future if you continue in this path." Fon exclaimed as an uncomfortable silence was cast over the two.

Fon stiffen a bit as he felt the atmosphere around them thicken a bit as a mild killing intent flooded the room. It was not enough to be weary off but Tsuna only released his killing intent whenever he was in a battle or if someone needed to be put on his place. Fon prayed that he didn't say anything that would earn him the wrath of his boss.

"Fon-kun, when did you ever doubt my skills and powers, especially that no one had ever seen my true abilities yet, not even you. Not even Luce-sensei had seen me go all out yet." Tsuna stated with a sharp tone as the sounds of ringing chains flooded the room, causing Fon to sweat a bit, the sounds of ringing chains could only mean one thing. "And do not think, even for a second that I can't defeat Daemon Spade in a battle, he merely outclass me as an illusionist but I outclass him in everything else that includes cunningness." Tsuna exclaimed as he took a couple of deep breathes to calm himself down.

"Fon-kun, please leave," Tsuna requested as a smile graced his lips. "Yuni-chan is coming and I do not want to be in a foul mood in front of her." Tsuna exclaimed as the sounds of chains suddenly stop, causing Fon to sighed in relief before jumping off Tsuna's shoulder before bowing at him.

"I'll leave you now with her, Tsuna-dono. I shall take my leave." Fon exclaimed as he walk away from his overly powerful boss.

"Fon-kun," Tsuna called out as Fon looked back at his boss. "You are one of my favorites and one of the few people that are dear to my hearth so you already know this but let me give you a reminder regardless, it is not wised to anger me." Tsuna reminded as he glanced at Fon, his visible eye suddenly changing from his blind, blurry brown eye to sinister crimson with black iris slit eyes. Fon instantly went into a defensive stance while sweating nervously at the sight of that eye.

"I can't control my anger and bloodlust at the same time my friend, so please try not to anger me for I do not like the thought of hurting one of my favorites, do you understand Fon-kun?" Tsuna asked gently yet his crimson eye was narrowed dangerously at Fon.

Fon nodded hastily, not wanting to be in a position like this. Tsuna smiled as his eyes changed back to normal. "I apologized for that Fon-kun; I really do suck at controlling my bloodlust." Tsuna exclaimed in an apologetic tone.

Fon smiled as his boss was reverted back to his normal self. "I understand Tsuna-dono but I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries." Fon exclaimed but Tsuna merely waved him off.

"It's okay to overstepped your boundaries once in a while, Fon-kun. Remember, I do not desire subordinates that are mindless and will merely follow my orders in a whim. I desire subordinates that have a mind of their own and would question my decision once in a while for the betterment of the family, so I understand your concern but do not fret. I don't intend to have my 'obsession' with her ruin my relationship with my family." Tsuna exclaimed in a reassuring tone but that didn't convince Fon, something that Tsuna was well aware off. "We can continue this conversation later, but for now, leave me and Yuni-chan alone." Tsuna requested in a firm tone.

Fon nodded once more before leaving the dining hall. As he left the dining hall, Tsuna reverted in sightless gazed towards a girl wearing an elegant white dress whom had just arrived. "My dear Yuni-chan, come," Tsuna told he extended his hand towards her.

Yuni didn't even have to be told twice as she took Tsuna's hand and kneeled before him before kissing his hand in a loving way. "Boss," Yuni whispered in a longing voiced as he rubbed his hand over his face in a gentle manner. "Can you see me, Tsuna-kun?" Yuni inquired as she stood up but still holding Tsuna's hand.

"Of course and I say that the white dress that you are wearing really suits you." Tsuna commented with a gentle smile, causing Yuni to smile with a slight blush on her face. With a snap of a finger, a waiter appeared beside Tsuna, waiting for his command. "Please serve the appetizers and do take your time." Tsuna ordered as the waiter bow once again before walking towards the kitchen in a slow paced.

After the waiter left, Tsuna grabbed hold of Yuni's hand and gently pulled her on his lap, Yuni blushed at how forward her boss is and that he pulled her on his lab but she didn't make an attempt to remove his touch from her, even after Tsuna embraced her in a loving way. "I seriously adore your aura, it is so calming." Tsuna commented in a whisper as he snuggled closer.

"Fon-sensei said something that angered you, didn't he?" Yuni concluded as she embraced her beloved boss. One of the many reasons why her grandmother recruited her to Millefiore was because she has a special type of Aura capable of calming his bloodlust down to a controllable level for him, that was according to her grandmother and to Tsuna himself. She was glad that she was useful in controlling his dreaded bloodlust because once his bloodlust takes over him in a fight; his persona takes a complete turn, from a gentle and loving man into a demonic murderer that was close to unstoppable. She should know she had witness a fight when his bloodlust took over him; the aftermath of the fight was not a pretty sight, hell it took all his guardians, Enma and his guardians to barely subdue him.

"Yes but it was understandable, he worries about me." Tsuna exclaimed as he tighten his embraced to her. "But you're here so it's okay for me to lose control a bit." Tsuna stated as Yuni giggled a bit.

"You give me too much credit, Tsuna-kun." Yuni exclaimed as Tsuna glanced at her eyes with his blind eye.

"That's because you're special, Yuni-dear, and I hope that your family would realized that someday." Tsuna told her as he kissed her forehead before removing her from his lap. Yuni blush at that as Tsuna help her sit down on her sit. "Now let's dine before catching up." Tsuna exclaimed as the waiter arrived with the food.

"If my family realized that, I would still belong to you, right?" Yuni inquired hopefully.

"The moment you joined my family is the very moment you became one my favorite and prized possession." Tsuna stated with a caring tone. "Your mother, Aria, would have to kill me first to get you away from me." Tsuna affirmed, causing Yuni to smile.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Primo, why the sudden call for an emergency meeting?" G. asked as he gazed at his best friend. The sight of the grim expression on his face was not exactly a good sign.

"Can we get this over with, I want to go back to sleep." Lampo whined causing G. to look at the green haired guardian with annoyance.

"No one wants' to hear you whine, you stupid aristocrat so zipped it." G. exclaimed in an irate tone but the Lampo merely ignored the frustrated storm guardian with a shrugged.

"Take it easy G-kun, Lampo-kun has a point, it is extremely late." Asagi commented as G. diverted his irate gazed at the swordsman.

"'No one asked you, flute freak." G. growled as he pointed at the guy with the pineapple hairstyle. "And why is this guy here, I thought his somewhere in Siberia for a mission of some sort." G. complained causing the infamous illusionist to chuckle darkly, further irritating the G and a certain cloud guardian.

"Unlike you, my stupid friend, I work fast and I also disposed trash faster than you." Daemon exclaimed with a smug grin.

G's eye twitch at that and was about to retort until a pair of handcuffs suddenly found their way on the back of his head. "Shut it herbivore or I'll cage you." Alaude, the silent and not to mention deadly cloud guardian threatened with annoyance.

Daemon chuckled loudly at the sight of the very aloof Cloud Guardian. "Looky here, the extremely violent lap-dog had graced us with his endearing presence." Daemon commented mockingly, earning him a glare from Alaude. "I see where Kyouya inherited his charms from, both of you have the charisma of a brick." Daemon added which prompted Alaude to walk towards him, handcuffs at hand.

Knuckle instantly stood up and shoved his bible between the two monsters, even for their standards. "Halt, for Christ's sake,OUR GOD WANTS PEACE AND NOT WAR SO EXTREMELY CALM DOWN AND EXTREMELY MAKE PEACE WITH EACH OTHER." Knuckle shouted at the top of his lungs, prompting everyone within forty yards of him to cover their ears.

"Now that the official greeting is over, let's get to business." Giotto exclaimed in a sharp tone as his guardians nodded and calm down a bit. "There has been an attack in one of our allies in Shanghai China." Giotto stated, getting the interest of the six there.

"To make this short, the Chu Chinese Triad Gang is no more; they were wiped out in a day." Giotto stated, causing the six guardians to mumble to with each other.

"Do we know who attacked them?" G. asked in a serious tone.

Giotto merely shook his head as he threw a letter in the middle of the tale. His guardians glanced at the letter and their eyes narrowed when they saw Millefiore coat of arms in the seal of the letter. "As far as the last messaged that I receive from the Chu family, it seems that the Millefiore boss personally took care of them." Giotto exclaimed with a grim expression.

"So the Chain Wolf struck again." Asagi commented with a hollow tone.

"Can we crush them now, Giotto?" Daemon asked with a slight smirked. "This is enough reason for us to wage a war with them." Daemon added with conviction.

Giotto gazed at his Mist Illusionist before his gazed reverted back towards the letter. "G-kun, please read the letter out loud." Giotto ordered as his right-hand man opened the letter and to his and the other guardians shock, the letter was mark with the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, what was even more shocking was the fact that the clarity and the purity of the flame surpasses even Giotto's sky flames, hell the Sky flames that had marked the letter has the purest of Sky flame they had ever seen in their lives. G. look at Giotto for a moment and the expression that Giotto had was neutral at best. "I know, I have the same expression when I first saw how pure the Sky flame of the Millefiore boss." Giotto told them as he motioned for G. to start reading the letter.

_To whom it may concern (and when I say To Whom It May Concern, I meant the Vongola boss and your Guardians),_

_ I know that I had wiped out one of your allies and believe me when I say this, I regretted killing _

_them but they had brought this to themselves. The Chu family had been harassing my family's weapon _

_shipment in China, which soured my family's relationship with several allied Chinese Triad Gangs and _

_I do not like that one bit. I personally wiped them out because they refused my request of stopping their _

_attacks against my family and what's more, they attacked me, I gave them a chance to live but they refused and started a fight with me of all _

_people, which I made sure would be the last fight they would ever have. I gave them a chance but they _

_didn't accept so their deaths and the family's eradication will not haunt my consciousness,_

_ With that said, I have one more thing to say. I do not know if you are aware of this or not, but _

_several of your men have been harassing my subordinates in the past couple of months. I don't know _

_whether the Vongola is threaten in Millefiore's existence or the Vongola just want their hands on our Box _

_weapon technology, I don't know and frankly, I don't care but I suggest you stopped harassing my men _

_or I would personally make the attacks stop. Don't force me to fight for I despised fighting but if it's for _

_my family, I would gladly sound the drums of war that I assure you. Heed my warning Vongola, for this _

_will be your first and only warning. Don't make me draw my blade, Giotto Vongola, for once that will happen_

_the sky itself will be devoured by my darkness._

_Respecfully yours,_

_TS_

_Primo Millefiore._

There was silence when G. finish reading the letter as Giotto massaged his temples. "Okay, I don't know whether the first part of the letter is true or not but the second part of the letter has some merits into it." Giotto exclaimed with a hard tone. "In the past five months, our men have been reported to have a confrontation with several Millefiore soldiers, every time resulting into a battle. That said battle had resulted for several of our subordinates to sustain some rather severe injuries." Giotto exclaimed as he glanced at his most trusted friends.

"The one thing that I don't get is this, I have repeatedly told everyone that we stay clear of Millefiore and not just because they have those strange Box Weapon with them, it's because we don't know anything about them. Hell, the only thing we know about them is that they have a technology that far surpasses ours and they are lead by the Chain Reaper." Giotto exclaimed in hard tone as he narrowed his eyes a bit. "Does anyone here have any idea in who is giving orders to our men to attack the Millefiore family?" Giotto asked as he gazed at his six guardians.

"I for one have no idea." Daemon exclaimed in a passive tone. "But the person who is doing this has a good idea. If we could have our hands on their Box Weapon Technology, then the Millefiore will lose their main weapon." Daemon commented as G. looked at him like he was crazy.

"That is easy said that done, remember the last family that tried to steal the Millefiore's Box Weapon Technology, all its member were crucify while the family's boss was gutted and hanged with the use of his own organs." G. reminded with a shudder. "And don't even get me started on the property damage that the Millefiore caused." G. added.

"The family that attempted that is a sorry for an excused Mafia family." Daemon argued smugly. "They don't have the manpower to attack them in the first place but we have. They may have better technology than us but we have stronger and better soldiers." Daemon exclaimed confidently.

"As much as I hate agreeing with this guy, he does have a point. The Millefiore, as far as I know, has been rather daring in the past year and having their technology would prevent them from ever harming us," Lampo interjected with a bored yawn. "That and I really want a pocket sized bull with me at times." Lampo added childishly.

"See, even the stupid aristocrat is with me in this." Daemon stated with a slight smirk.

"Have you forgotten the people that we are dealing with here?" Alauded inquired in an annoyed tone. "One of the members of the Millefiore and its strongest Guardian is Byakuran and I don't have to remind any of you how powerful that guy is. Former boss of the Gesso family and a genius in his own right, not to mention he was able to fight on par with you, Daemon, if my memory serves me right." Alaude added smugly.

Daemon threw a sharp glare at the Cloud Guardian. He didn't want to be reminded of the fight he had with the Millefiore Lightning Guardian. "The guy got lucky, no more no less. The next time we fight, his head will be on a pike." Daemon exclaimed but Alaude merely smirk.

"From the guy who got is rear-end fried with Lightning Flames and from the gut who had to spend a month in the ICT room after the fight, that really doesn't mean much." Alaude stated with a smug tone as Daemon stood up and pointed his cane threateningly towards Alaude.

"Maybe you want to spend your remaining time in a casket, you worthless dog." Daemon with a sharp tone as Alaude grabbed hold of his handcuffs.

"Come at me, herbivore. I'll cage you." Alaude challenged with a predatory like smile as the two burned with cloud and mist flames respectively.

Giotto groaned at two of his guardian, seriously. Those two were too bloodthirsty for their own good. "Knuckle, Asagi, please calm those two down before they demolish the mansion, again." Giotto ordered as the sun and rain guardians stood up and restrained the two monsters before they make another mess.

"Alaude, make extreme peace with your enemies to the EXTREME, for God is with you." Knuckle exclaimed loudly as he pulled the monster of a Cloud Guardian away from Daemon.

"Daemon-san, please relax. There is no need to fight; Alaude-san is an ally." Asari exclaimed as the mist and cloud guardian continue glaring at each other.

"Primo, could you remind me why this two are with us again?" G. asked casually as he glanced at his two comrades. "They are more trouble than their worth." G. exclaimed.

Before Giotto could say anything, Lampo decided to give him the answer. "Because the two of them could kick your ass," Lampo answered causing G. to punch the green haired snub in the face.

Giotto mumbled to himself and wondered if the Millefiore boss have the same problem with his guardians.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Why do I have the sudden urge to burn someone or something?" Tsuna wondered as he carried the sleeping Yuni in his arms to her room. Dinner was quite uneventful but regardless, they enjoyed the company of each other. They ended up talking about random things during dinner and because of that, time passed them by quite fast that Yuni ended up dozing off, forcing Tsuna to carry her to her room. Although, the way Yuni cuddled closer to him prompted him in thinking that she was enjoying this.

"Why do I always catch the attention of such beautiful women?" Tsuna wondered to himself as he entered Yuni's room. "It's lucky that I owned this hotel." Tsuna commented to himself as he laid Yuni in her bed and was about to tuck her in when she suddenly pulled him down to her bed, beside her.

"Stay with me," Yuni whispered as she cuddled closer to Tsuna. Tsuna let out a deep sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Things I do for you." Tsuna mumbled to her as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sleep princess, we'll have a long day tomorrow." Tsuna whispered to her as Yuni cuddled even closer to his chest. Tsuna and Yuni was about to drift to sleep but suddenly, Tsuna's phone rang loudly, causing the two to sit up and for Yuni to groan.

'_Whoever calls Tsuna-kun at this moment will so get their head kick off.'_ Yuni swore as the she cursed the person who had broke her moment with him.

Tsuna groaned as he answered his phone. "Talk to me and this better be important or you are as good as in the death row." Tsuna exclaimed, feeling the mild killing intent that Yuni was releasing.

"You're with Yuni-hime right now, aren't you?" A grim tone exclaimed.

"Your shivering right now, aren't you Spanner-san?" Tsuna exclaimed as Yuni swiped his phone from him.

"Spanner-san, next time you see me, you better run as fast as you can for once I caught you, not even your Mosca's would spare you from the beating that I would give you." Yuni threatened as Tsuna swiped his phone from her hands.

"Spanner-san, hurry up and talk so I could calm her down." Tsuna ordered hastily as Spanner began to tell Tsuna his report.

"It's about that girl you interested on." That short statement instantly caused Tsuna to turn serious.

"Talk and hurry," Tsuna ordered with a hard tone.

Spanner let out a long sigh as he began his report. "She is a mission right now but the terms of the mission are far off he leagues." Spanner began with a stiff tone. "She's in Hong Kong right; her mission is the assassination of Yu Lee." Spanner exclaimed as Tsuna gripped the phone tightly, almost shattering it.

"Yu Lee, one of the most infamous and merciless freelance assassins in Asia, Yu Lee, the guy who owns one of the largest prostitution ring in Southeast Asia, that Yu Lee." Tsuna asked in a sullen tone.

"Yes, that Yu Lee" Spanner answered and even if he was in another county, he could feel the killing intent seeping out of his beloved boss.

"Make sure one of you Mini-mosca is following her at all times and don't lose her location. I want an update on her location every thrity minutes starting midnight." Tsuna ordered with a hard tone as he hung up and dialed a few numbers. "Irie-kun, prepare my personal jet by midnight and don't ask why. Also, buy me a new phone" Tsuna exclaimed as he completely shattered the phone that he was holding.

'_One of these days, I am going to impale Daemon Spades head in a rusty spike.'_ Tsuna thought darkly as he was suddenly embraced from behind by a frowning Yuni.

"You're going to leave me and save that girl, aren't you?" Yuni exclaimed with a sad tone.

"I'll be back, I promise, I just need to save somebody dear to me from one of her brother's stupid antics." Tsuna said but Yuni merely tighten her grip on him.

"Could you just send one of your guardians to save her, or one of mine?" Yuni whispered as began kissing Tsuna's neck. "Please, don't leave me." Yuni all but beg but Tsuna merely let out a long sigh.

"Sorry, I'll make it out to you when I return." Tsuna stated but Yuni didn't let her grip go. "Let go Yuni-chan," Tsuna requested with a soft tone.

"No, I won't let you go to her, I don't know who she is and I don't care but she doesn't deserve your interest." Yuni whispered, Tsuna would have growled at that comment but because it was Yuni, decided to control himself. "What so special about her anyway?" Yuni mumbled to him.

"I can't tell you that my dear Yuni-chan, the only thing I can tell you is that she's important to me and this mission is way out of her league." Tsuna told her as he removed her embrace from his shoulder before cuffing her chin with his hand. "I'll be back my dear that I assure you." Tsuna exclaimed as he gave her a deep kiss in the lips, which Yuni return whole heartedly.

The kiss lasted for merely half a minute as Tsuna pulled back before gently laying her head on the pillow of the bed. "Sleep, I'll be back tomorrow." Tsuna told her and was about to leave when Yuni suddenly wrapped both of her arms around Tsuna's neck before pulling him closet to her until their foreheads were touching.

"Kiss me one more time," Yuni requested, something that Tsuna conceded with and captured her lips with one more kiss, a kiss that Yuni deepened.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Why the sudden orders, Tsuna-sama?" Irie asked as he tried to catch up to his semi-frantic and semi-piss off boss. The semi-piss off atmosphere was evident to the fact that chains was ringing wildly in the air, which was usually not a good sign and usually end up in destruction.

"Is my jet ready?" Tsuna asked, ignoring Ire's question. Irie looked at Tsuna for a moment, the only time he ignores a question that was asked by his subordinates if there was something that caught his attention or if there was anything urgent. Irie had a feeling that it was both this time.

"Your private jet is ready and its navigation system is already set-up to fly directly in one of our based in Hong Kong." Irie answered as he quicken his pace in order to catch up to Tsuna.

"Irie-kun, I want information about Yu Lee, his activities, his base of operation in Hong Kong, his weapon of choice and his fighting style and if possible all the information we have about that scum." Tsuna ordered catching the curiosity of Irie.

"I know that you piratically loathe every people that either molest or rape woman but randomly killing a freelance assassin without any connection to any family is unlike you." Irie stated as Tsuna merely shrugged at that.

"I'm just a guy that wants to remove another scum of the earth from this planet." Tsuna stated coldly as he extended his hand towards Irie. "The phone that I requested," Tsuna asked as Irie handed him a phone. Tsuna then dialed several numbers before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Status report, Spanner-san," Tsuna asked in a neutral tone.

"She arrived in Hong Kong two hours ago and she's currently in one of the Vongola's private hotel." Spanner reported with a sullen tone.

"And why in the blue hell didn't you tell me that when you called thirty minutes ago." Tsuna asked in a semi-aggravated tone.

"Because Yuni-hime was there and I'm already in death row when it comes to her." Spanner answered with a terrified tone. "Regardless, according to the stats that my mini-mosca is sending me, she's currently asleep." Spanner added causing Tsuna to stop in his tracks.

"If you are peeking on her while she's changing or naked, if your being a pervert in her expense, I promised you, I will personally gut you with the use of a rusty chain." Tsuna threatened as Irie back away from his boss because of the murderous expression on his face and the fact that he was currently emitting a miniscule amount of killing intent, enough to actually suffocate him.

Spanner, even if he was in another country, gulped in fear as he could feel the killing intent in Tsuna's words. He seldom threatens his men but once he did, he will follow through with the threat to the end. "Don't worry boss, my Mini-Mosca's aren't sending me any visuals just her pulse." Spanner answered with a nervous tone.

Tsuna, sensing that he was telling the truth, merely nodded. "Keep me posted and if you can, tell me where her target is currently residing." Tsuna said as he allowed himself to smirk. "It's time for her to see the light."

"So you're finally going to take her by force?" Spanner inquired in an interested tone. "That's unlike you boss."

"I am not going to take her by force; I am merely going to help here see the light." Tsuna stated with a smirk. "I'm tired of this; it's time for me to get the person who rightfully belongs to my side." Tsuna exclaimed as he hang-up and glanced at Irie.

"I'll be going alone, stay here." Tsuna ordered something that caused Irie to be alarmed.

"Tsuna-dono, are you sure?" Irie asked, unsure about Tsuna's order.

"I'm sure and don't give me the reason of me being blind and unable to pilot a jet." Tsuna exclaimed as he open the door to the port. "Remember, with Escalus by my side and with my chains, it would take somebody of Reborn's or my brother's caliber to actually challenge me." Tsuna stated as he walk towards the expensive plane.

"Could you at least tell me what you're planning?" Irie asked as Tsuna merely waved him off.

"I am going to beat a bastard in his own game, I'm going to kill an insignificant bug, and I'm going to assist my old friend." Tsuna answered in a nonchalant tone. "I hope that suffice your curiosity and don't even think off sending reinforcement because my intuition is telling me that I may unleash hell tomorrow." Tsuna exclaimed as he entered the jet.

At the sight of his boss entering the jet, Irie can't help but prayed to the Lord. Whoever could make Tsuna act like that is as good as a dead man. Nobody had escaped his chains and Escalus before and if ever used his 'true' weapon of choice or 'that' flame, then…Irie shudder as the memory of the time when he used those two at the same time flooded his mind.

"If there is a God up there, please don't let Tsuna-sama's bloodlust get the best of him." Irie prayed as the jet took flight.

* * *

_**OKAY, FIRST THINGS FIRST, SORRY FOR THE NOT-SO-WELL-WRITTEN CHAPTER, THE HOLIDAY HAS REALLY, REALLY, WRECK MY SHEDULE, NOT TO MENTION IT WAS TEST WEEK LAST WEEK AND THIS WEEK AND TRUST ME, SOME OF MY EXAMS WERE HELL….**_

_**I PROMISED NEXT CHAPTER HAS MORE MEANING IN THIS STORY…..**_

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS, BY THE WAY_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**VONGOLA'S GREATEST MISTAKE**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: WHAT HAPPENS IN HONG KONG STAYS IN HONG KONG PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tsuna leaned on the wall as he listened to his surroundings, more importantly, to the two people who were ten feet away from him. Across him was one of his most trusted soldier who was also the leader of their Asia Headquarters. He had received orders from Luce to accompany him while Tsuna stayed in Hong-Kong.

"Do you understand your mission, Chrome-san?" A man wearing a suit inquired with a sharp tone.

"I understood," Chrome answered timidly as the man narrow his eyes on her.

"I don't know why Daemon-sama recommended you for this mission but let me tell you this, failure is not an option. You either succeed or you die in this mission especially that you are dealing with China's best assassin." The man stated as Chrome nodded.

"I'll do my best," Chrome replied as the man growled at her before slamming his hands on the table.

"Listen here, you Vongola reject." The man snarled as Chrome flinch at that insult. "Daemon-sama had invested a lot in this mission, I also invested a lot in this mission so don't screw it up, you worthless girl." The spat as he walked away from Chrome who was merely looking down, trying to contain her anguish at the insult that the man gave her.

"I can't believe that bitch is related to Daemon-sama and to Mukuro-dono." The man mumbled as he walked passes Tsuna, who had a hidden snarl on his face.

"Tsuna-dono, do you want me to execute him." The person sitting in front of Tsuna inquired as he fingered his sword.

"Don't bother with that trash, Genkishi-kun. I'll handle it myself." Tsuna stated as he smirk a bit. "Remember the mission that I gave you, follow that girl at all cost but do not interfere with her mission. Give me a status report every thirty minutes and don't make a move to help her until I arrive in your position or if she is in a pinch." Tsuna ordered as Genkishi nodded his head.

"It shall be done, Tsuna-dono." Genkishi answered respectfully.

"By the way, Byakuran-nii has something for me, right?" Tsuna exclaimed as Genkishi push a small box towards Tsuna. Tsuna hurriedly opened the box and took the ring that was safely place inside of it.

"A class-A mist ring, made by the Millefiore's Bureau of Weapons Development just for you, Tsuna-dono." Genkshi exclaimed as Tsuna wore the ring before standing up, carefully concealing himself.

"She's making her move, I suggest you do the same." Tsuna ordered as Genkishi suddenly disappear. Tsuna then made his way to the man that dared insulted Chrome.

"I am so going to enjoy this." Tsuna mumbled to himself as the chain that he wore in his right hand rang in a melodic fashion.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In a dark abandon ally, the man that insulted Chrome was calling his superior, the same person who gave Chrome the suicidal mission.

"Are you really sure about this, Daemon-sama?" The man asked as he called the Vongola's current Mist Guardian via phone.

"Fufufufu, of course I am, that girl may be a screw up but she still has her uses." Daemon answered in a humorous tone as the man shook his head.

"But sir, if you really want to kill him, you should have send Mukuro-dono or any of the next generation guardians instead of that Vongola reject." The man stated as Daemon chuckled dementedly at that.

"That's the point, I don't expect her to succeed, I fully expect her to fail." Daemon exclaimed with a small laughed as the man in the other line shuddered at the sound of his demented laughter.

"Just remember my orders, even if she's in a pinch don't waste any recourses on her, she not even worth wasting a single bullet." Daemon exclaimed as a smile cross the face of the man.

"Of course sir," The man replied as Daemon hang-up, and at the same time, a long chain suddenly covered the man's body, enveloping him tightly. The man grasp for air as he collapsed to the ground before yelling in pain as a sickle impaled him in the shoulder.

"Not even worth wasting a bullet, huh." Tsuna snarled as he repeated the words that Daemon Spade said in regards to her sister. "Why am not surprised?" Tsuna exclaimed as he crouched down to the man that was wrapped around one of his special chain. The very same man that dared to insult his friend.

"Now, tell me your name." Tsuna demanded but the man merely spat on him.

"Like the hell I would." The man snarled as he struggled to free himself from the chain that was wrapped around him. "Let me go, do you have any idea who I am, I am a member of the Vong…" Tsuna then even let him finish his statement as he flicked his thumb finger, causing the chain that was wrapped around the man to tighten to the point that it was slowly suffocating him and for the sickle to ripped through his shoulders.

"You know, you Vongola people really don't know how to follow instructions." Tsuna stated as he flicker his thumb finger once again causing the chains to tighten even more. The man was already gasping for air as Tsuna waved his hand, causing the man to be forcefully slammed on the wall. Tsuna repeated the process six times, causing the man to be slammed to the wall six more times, each stronger than the last. The man that was wrapped around Tsuna's chain collapsed to the ground, coughing a bit of blood. "Let me ask you again, tell me your name." Tsuna ordered once again, letting out a bit of his killing intent. The man looked at him in fear as he quiver in fright.

"My name is Suke," The man that was now knows as Suke answered as Tsuna chuckled at that name.

"Such an interesting name you have, Suke-san." Tsuna exclaimed in a chuckled as he stood up."Tell me, do you have a family?" Tsuna asked in a rather cherry tone.

The man merely shook his head but do to Tsuna's blindness, he did not see the gesture of Suke causing him to flicker his thumb finger once again, causing the chain to tighten once more, breaking a couple of Suke's bones while the sickle ripped off his right shoulder. Suke yelled in pain as Tsuna raised his hand, causing Suke to be lifted until he was facing Tsuna right in the eye.

"Answer me now, do you have a family?" Tsuna re-asked his question as the man shiver in fear.

"N-n-n-n-no, I don't," Suke answered in a shudder, causing Tsuna to smile dementedly, his right arm was now roaring with sky flames.

"Good, that makes your death less painful for you and for me." Tsuna stated as the chains suddenly erupted in flames. Suke didn't even have the time to scream as the flames devour him, reducing him into ashes in a matter of seconds. Tsuna then mentally called the chain that he used before walking away, leaving a pile of ashes in his wake.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Genkishi-san, status report." Tsuna ordered as he entered a black car.

"She's in her hotel room sir," Genkishi stated in pity as he gazed at the girl that had caught his boss's interest. "I can't believe those clams, disregarding a girl with such talent." Genkishi mumbled causing Tsuna to nod in agreement.

"I know," Tsuna whispered in grief as he close his eyes. "If she's in a fetal position and crying right now, please grant her the sweet embraced of sleep." Tsuna requested in pleading tone.

"As you command sir," Genkishi exclaimed with a sigh of relief, he was feeling pity for the poor girl who was knowingly thrown by her brother into the arms of a man who would reduced her into a sex slave. "I'll take care of her for now Tsuna-dono; you should attend to your meeting." Genkishi exclaimed causing Tsuna to sigh in frustration.

"I would send Escalus to check on her emotional state later so don't be surprised if she suddenly appears out of nowhere." Tsuna stated as he hang up. With a sigh, Tsuna shifted his and to the driver's sit and smile sadly. "Will she be happy by my side?" Tsuna asked in a low tone.

"_**Yes, she will that I assure you, master."**_ The figure stated with a tender smile. The person, or should I say, the spirit that was sitting beside Tsuna was an elegant and angelic woman that was wearing a revealing orange gown that was only barely covering her legs and her breast, what's more was the fact that the gown and her beautiful orange hair was like a blazing flame, which was natural for she was made out of pure sky-flames. Her complexion is a bit fair and her eyes were similar to Tsuna's, warm caramel eyes that never fails to bring warmth to everyone around her. She also has the body that most sane women would kill or die for. Her name is Escalus, Tsuna's partner spirit that he made out of a piece of his soul and his sky-flames, a companion that Tsuna created, with a price of course.

"_**You can make her happy, master. You are capable of giving her the paradise that she desires."**_ Escalus stated in a soothing manner.

"Would she accept the demon that I become?" Tsuna wondered as Escalus suddenly hover in front of him, gently caressing his cheeks. "As much as I visit her, I am not the Tsuna that she once known. I am now the closest thing to a demon." Tsuna mumbled in grief.

"_**She will accept a demon with a heart and compassion than a soulless demon that I assure you."**_ Escalus stated with a warm tone as she smile deviously at him. _**"May I master?"**_ Escalus asked as she cupped Tsuna chin and leaned towards him.

"It's that time of the week again, I see." Tsuna mumbled as he let his hand fall to his side. "Do as you please," Tsuna exclaimed as Escalus burned Tsuna's clothes off, it was time for her weekly recharge.

What she did to him, I'll let your imagination do the talking.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay, who was the one who called for this god forsaken meeting?" Tsuna asked as he entered a chamber that contained three holograms of the co-founders of Millefiore, all looking at him with different expressions. Tsuna sat on the middle of the chamber as Byakuran chuckled at Tsuna's exhausted expression.

"Basing it on your exhausted expression, I could conclude that Escalus had her weekly recharge." Byakuran stated as Enma and Tsuna blush while Luce smirk deviously and lewdly.

"Are you okay Tsuna-kun, Escalus wasn't too rough on you, was she?" Luce inquired with a devious chuckled as Tsuna bowed his head to hide his crimson face while Enma's face matched his hair.

"Can't we focus at the task at hand and not Escalus' way of recharging herself." Tsuna ordered in an embarrass tone as Luce and Byakuran chuckled at his embarrassment.

"I swear, those two are related somehow." Enma grumbled before gazing at Tsuna. "I heard that you're in Hong-Kong, what are you doing their?" Enma asked in a sharp tone, causing Byakuran and Luce to stop laughing and for Tsuna to sigh.

"Straight to the point, I see. Fine, I won't beat around the bush any longer, I'm here to save a friend and hopefully recruit my friend, Chrome-chan." Tsuna answered and he could already tell that his three companions frown at that prospect. "I know you guys won't like my decision, but I need her." Tsuna stated in a hard tone.

"Tsuna-san, it's not like I'm questioning your decision or anything similar to that but she's to much of a wild card to join our family." Enma stated, his voice all business. "For starters, she's a Vongola." Enma commented with a prejudiced tone.

"I know but still, I can't just sit back knowing that her soon-to-be dead brother is constantly sending her off to suicidal missions, where she could die or worst." Tsuna exclaimed in a pained voice.

Byakuran, in a very, very rare moment for him, sigh in contempt for his 'little brother'. "Tsuna-bouzu, as much as I would want you to screw her until she's a moaning mess, Enma-baka is right. She's too much of a wild card." Byakuran stated seriously as Enma glared at him while chains began ringing around Tsuna's side.

"I know that it's impossible but would you try not to sound so vulgar, Byakuran-nii." Tsuna grumbled annoyingly before sighing. "Remember when we started our family, Byakuran-nii has already made a name out of himself together with the Gesso-family, Enma trying to survive with the Shimon family, Luce travelling the world, and me randomly killing people because of my self-pity." Tsuna recalled as three chuckled at that.

"We where unorganized back then and my family was in the verge of being instinct, Byakuran-san doing god knows what, and Luce-san wondering around in search of something." Enma recalled as he glanced at Tsuna. "Then you suddenly came to our lives." Enma added with a small smile.

"Well he came to your lives; I was a part of his life even before he started all of this." Luce stated before a serious expression graces her face. "Let's reminisced later, for now, let's focus in the task at hand." Luce exclaimed while Byakuran nodded in agreement.

"Tsunayoshi," Byakuran began, his voice was serious and without it's usually playfulness. "I know that this girl is important to you but you are risking yourself and the family by just being involved with a Vongola." Byakuran stated as the three nodded in agreement.

"I am capable of wiping out anyone I wish and the Vongola, as confident as they are, would not send anyone against me in risk of me sending them back as a corpse." Tsuna said in his defense as Luce sigh at the pity reasoning of her student. "She was like us all those years ago, can you not understand that?" Tsuna inquired in a desperate tone.

"That's not the point Tsuna-kun, the point is that you are risking your family for a little girl." Luce exclaimed causing Tsuna to clutch the table in front of him, almost breaking it. "And she's not worth it to begin with." Luce added as Tsuna he scowl at his old sensei.

"Could you enlighten me, Luce sensei, how does me saving a friend risking Millefiore?" Tsuna inquired in a voice with malice as he tried to contain his frustration.

Luce narrowed her eyes on her former student, but because of his blindness, Tsuna couldn't see her normally threatening eyes now would it even affect him. "I taught you well and even with your handicap, I know that you could already tell that there is a risk for her to join our family." Luce stated with narrowed eyes as she gazed at her student with mild disappointment. "You already know her lineage and her relationship with Daemon Spade. In addition, she has this blind fate in regards with her brothers to the extent that she is willingly following their orders in a whim without even thinking about the consequence done to her psyche." Luce exclaimed in a deadpanned tone.

"Not to mention that she is trained to be a submissive person that would greatly affect you in the long run." Byakuran added his two cent as he smirk deviously. "That person won't last here in our family, especially with the type of activities our family involve itself into." Byakuran commented as Enma nodded in agreement.

"I won't even say anything, you know me, I biased in everything that involves Vongola." Enma said with a voice of contempt as he leaned on his chair. "But as your friend and colleague, I'll give you some advice, you don't need her, you already have Yuni-san and she is already capable enough of being your life long partner." Enma exclaimed bluntly, as the three look on Tsuna in anticipation, already noticing the flames erupting behind him.

"First things, first, I already know those things." Tsuna replied with a low yet audible tone. "Second of all, I never asked anyone's comments or suggestion in regards to her." Tsuna stated as the flames around him gradually change into another element. Tsuna had already reach the purest quality of sky flame which allowed him to use the Sky flames ability of harmonization to it's fullest extent, the ability of the flame to harmonize itself to an element, which convert the sky flames into that said element or a new element. The element that was formed because of the harmonization ability of the sky flame would be more potent and more destructive than it's original form.

"I had allowed you guys to question my decision before and I accept that for you three are the key members of our family, but this decision of mine, I will not allow anyone to question it." Tsuna stated as the new element his sky flames produced began dancing around him, ripping everything around him to pieces.

"Tsuna-kun, listen to yourself would you?" Luce exclaimed as Tsuna gave his old sensei a glare, his right-eye was glowing behind the eye patch, which instantly silenced Luce due to her fear. "Tsuna-kun, control yourself." Luce pleaded in fear as the room was slowly being devoured by darkness.

"If you guys really want to question this decision of mine, then pick up your sword and question me with it." Tsuna challenged, and instantly, the three flinch at that. Tsuna, in all their years of knowing him, always tried to use non-violent ways to solve problems in their family, only using force if it's absolutely necessary for they knew that once Tsuna utter those words, heads will roll.

"Tsuna-san, is she really that important to you that you are willing to ignore our advice and willing to raise a hand on ask?" Enma inquired in a sharp tone as Tsuna's eye patch flew off from his right-eye, causing the three of them to stiffen a bit. His eye-patch being removed could only mean one thing.

"Yes," Tsuna muttered as the screens in front of him was reduced to shreds; his right eye was glowing threateningly as the room around him was completely enveloped in darkness.

"Let the sky be enveloped in darkness, for though shall cast the moon to cover the eyes of god." Tsuna mumbled in a prayer like manner as Escalus suddenly appeared behind him, her clothing and hair change from orange to black.

"_**Amen,"**_ Escalus whispered as she embraced Tsuna lovingly. **_"For the moon itself is the ultimate eye of the sky."_**

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That didn't end well," Luce sighed as Byakuran chuckled deviously.

"For Tsuna-bouzu, that Chrome-girl is like a drug, and our little boy is already addicted to that drug." Byakuran stated knowingly with a chuckled as Enma slammed his fist to the wall behind him.

"Could we just kill her and go on with our lives." Enma spat in outrage the earth below him shoke violently. "That girl will be the end of him and we all know that he is well aware of that fact." Enma stated as his eyes darken considerably.

"If it would be that easy, I would have personally done it a long, long time ago when I notice that he had already overdosed himself with that drug he calls a friend." Luce exclaimed as she approached the disgruntled Enma.

"Do you really think that Tsuna-bouzu will allow that to happen?" Byakuran inquired with a chuckle. "You know how protective he is when it comes to his women." Byakuran reminded the two with a smirk as he ate his marshmallow playfully.

"There are four prominent woman in his life, Yuni-chan is the first important women he has and he provides her with the best training together with the best resources, the second one is that Chrome-girl, who he tries to desperately recruit and whom he protects, the third one is her younger sister, Nami-chan, the future of our family, the fourth one… " Byakuran was stopped in mid sentenced as the two clasped his mouth to prevent him from uttering that psycho girl's name.

"Don't you dare mentioned that psycho path." Enma threatened with a shudder. "I would prefer that Vongola-girl over her any day or in any life time." Enma said as a cold shiver run up his spine.

"I still don't know what he sees in her." Luce commented with a frightful expression on her face. "Or why he protects that psycho in the first place." Luce added as Byakuran chuckled deviously.

"She's a strong and powerful girl, and the only person that could fight Tsuna-bouzu in an equal footing, even if he is using his full power." Byakuran commented as he opened his eyes in a very frustrated manner. "She's also the only one we could depend on if he ever lose himself, again." Byakuran stated as the two look down in shame.

"I know that there are only a few that could fight Tsuna-san in equal footing, two of which are our enemy, but why do we have her, of all people, in our side." Enma grumbled as he massaged his temple. "As powerful as she is, I would prefer her as an enemy than an ally." Enma commented in a low tone.

"Why is she in our side again?" Luce wondered out loud as Byakuran and Enma sighed in unison.

"Because, as unfortunate as it may seem, she's in love with our boss." The two said in unison.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Somewhere in Russia, a beautiful woman was singing in an angelic voice as she sat on a pile of dead bodies, all of them butchered in a horrifying manner.

The woman suddenly stopped singing as she looked at the sky; the sky was dark, which was unnatural for it was only mid-morning. The beautiful woman chuckled darkly as she grabbed her weapon and gazed at the cowering men in front of her.

"My Tsuna-koi must be piss or something." The woman commented as she began to hack and dice everyone around her in a frightening pace. The sky suddenly took a shade of crimson and black.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Chrome panted a bit a she sneak around the large building. It was mid-afternoon in Hong-Kong and it was time for her to accomplish her mission. According to the information that she received from Suke, her target will arrived in the hotel at exactly six in the evening which gave her enough time to prepare.

"_**You are getting yourself into some deep trouble, woman."**_ A voice that has been echoing in her head exclaimed in a knowing manner.

Chrome grasped her head as the voice returned to her. "Who are you?" Chrome asked in a whisper as a silhouette suddenly appeared behind her.

"_**You can call me Escalus,"**_ The voice stated with a small smile as she leaned towards her. _**"And do not worry child, I am not an enemy."**_ Escalus exclaimed with a gentle tone.

"And how can I assure that you're not lying to me?" Chrome inquired as she stiffened a bit while preparing her trident close to her.

Escalus chuckled deeply as she enveloped Chrome in an embraced. _**"If I'm your my enemy, if you are my beloved master's enemy, you would have been reduced to ashes by now, or most likely, worst."**_ Escalus told her in a soothing voice that sent a shudder down her spine. _**"Now you have two choices, leave this place and your mission will be accomplished by the servant of my master or you could stay here and suffer some serious consequence." **_Escalus stated in a mysterious tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Chrome asked confusedly causing Escalus to chuckle.

"_**You'll find out but personally, I do wish that you die."**_ Escalus commented as she held Chrome by the shoulder. _**"If you die, Tsuna-dono would have more time with me."**_ Escalus whispered as Chrome's eyes widen as she gazed behind her, unconsciously swinging her trident, to her surprised, the silhouette was already gone.

Chrome was breathing lightly as sweat pouring down her face, the feeling that she just felt at that instant, she hadn't experience that feeling before. The felling of absolute fear.

With Tsuna,

"Was that necessary, Escalus?" Tsuna growled as Escalus came back to his side.

"_**Yes it is, if she doesn't gain any confidence then she has no right to be by your side."**_ Escalus answered as Tsuna suddenly enveloped her with chains.

"I will tell you this Escalus, you may be my lifelong partner but I do suggest that you don't question my decisions when it comes to my women." Tsuna hissed causing Escalus to chuckle as the chains that was wrapped around her disappeared.

"_**Don't worry master; I would never dream of questioning you but the women that you choose, they are the one that I will have to question." **_Escalus stated as she suddenly disappeared.

"Possessive woman," Tsuna mumbled as he closed his sightless eye, waiting for his intuition to tell him to move.

With Chrome,

Chrome shook her head and tried to forget the strange meeting she had with that illusionary 'thing' that appeared behind her. She had a job to do and she intends to succeed in that job. "There he is," Chrome whispered as she gazed at the person that she was assign to assassinate.

"That guy must be Yu Lee." Chrome mumbled as she gazed at a man that was in his early thirties, with long black haired that was tied in a pony tail, and was wearing a Chinese robe. Behind was a pair of hook swords that was wrapped around an elegant cloth.

"According to Suke-san, Yu Lee doesn't know how to use those things but those men around him would be troublesome." Chrome mumbled to herself as she used a thin layer of mist-flames to hide her presence.

From affair, Genkishi shook his head at her decision. "She has potential but she really lacks battle instinct." Genkishi muttered from his hiding place as he fingered his swords.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Yu Lee was a master of detection and could detect or track down anything within forty yards of him. The only one that he could not tract was Daemon Spade and the world's best hitman but that is not the point, the point is, there was a very amateurish assassin trailing him from behind. Basing it to the footsteps that he was hearing, it was the girl that Spade promised him.

'_I hope that she's a looker.'_ Yu Lee hoped as he led his men to an abandon corridor. "Prepare my room and leave me for a while." Yu Lee suddenly ordered earning him strange gazes from his men.

"Sir?" His men inquired as he glared at all of them.

"I will not repeat myself, leave." Yu Lee spat as his men scattered around in fear. Yu Lee sighed, mumbling about incompetent men before making a grabbing motion, instantly grabbing Chrome by the neck. Yu Lee suddenly lifted her up and gazed at her body while Chrome struggled to breath.

"Hmmm," Yu Lee muttered as she examined her body from head to toe. "Well you don't exactly fit my taste but you'll do." Yu Lee exclaimed as he threw her to the nearest wall, shattering the wall in the process.

Chrome coughed up some blood as she raised her trident to protect herself. _'The information that I receive didn't state that he could detect me.' _Chrome thought in caution as Yu Lee drew his weapon._ 'I just hope that the information about his weakness in Mist flames is correct.'_

"We have ourselves a feisty one." Yu Lee muttered as Lightning Flames began pouring out of his ring, surrounding everything around him, his hook swords instantly being enveloped by thick electricity. "I have a minute to spare before the auction start so pleased, do try to humor me." Yu Lee taunted in a cocky way as Chrome suddenly multiplied, surrounding him in every direction.

Yu Lee smirked at that, what she was using was basic battle style for illusionist. "Disappointing, are you really Spade-san's sister." Yu Lee inquired as Chrome's eyes widen at that question, causing her illusions to be distorted. "The fate that I will give you will be more preferable than your fate right now, so I hope you would enjoy this pain, Vongola reject." Yu Lee exclaimed as he sent a strong electric current towards Chrome, who was still shock about his last statement, wasn't able to dodge the attack. Chrome screamed in pain as electricity surge through her body, knocking her out cold.

Chrome collapsed to the ground with a bit of smoke rising from her body as Yu Lee kicked her over so that she was facing up front. "She is cute, a couple of more years from now she might have the body to satisfy my taste." Yu Lee commented as he brought out his phone. "Hey Spade, I got her," Yu Lee stated as he heard a laugh in the other line.

"Is she your taste?" Daemon inquired with a please tone.

"Not exactly but she'll do." Yu Lee commented as he smiled in a perverted manner at Chrome. "Still, I can't believe you, selling your own sister for simple information; do you even have a soul?" Yu Lee inquired with a small laughed.

"Coming from a person who fucks random women in a daily basis, I'll take that as a compliment." Daemon exclaimed with a small chuckle. "After you're done with her, send me the information, are we clear?" Daemon stated as Yu Lee sighed a bit.

"From a guy who actually fought and actually, barely, survive a fight against him, I'll give you some advised, don't mess with the Chain Wolf." Yu Lee advised as he suppressed a shiver. "I fought him with twenty skilled soldiers and we didn't even put a scratch on him. The only reason I barely survive that confrontation was because I put my tail between my legs and run like the Shinigami himself is after me." Yu Lee stated with a shudder as the scars that he obtain during the fight suddenly ache.

"Your point is," Daemon muttered, not actually listening to the fearful tone of his 'colleague'.

"My point is, you'll need an Armada to take that demon down." Yu Lee stated fearfully and at the same instant, he could only hear static. "That guy really needs to listen to other people, he'll live longer." Yu Lee muttered as he picked up Chrome.

"I wonder how much money I could squeeze out you before you lost your sanity." Yu Lee muttered unaware of a very dangerous person listening to his and Daemon's conversation.

"_**My master would love this information."**_ Escalus mumbled to herself as she once again returned to her master.

Somewhere in Italy…..

Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno suddenly looked at the unusually dark sky. The feeling of the wind was heavier than usual and it gives him an ominous cold feeling, that dark feeling alone was enough for him to be cautious.

"Something is going to happen soon." Reborn commented as he tilted his fedora to hide his facial expression. "And I have the feeling that it won't end well for us." Reborn added with a small shudder.

Back with Tsuna….

"Genkishi," Tsuna called as one of his most loyal soldier appeared beside him.

"Tsuna-dono, do you need my assistance?" Genkishi asked respectfully as he bowed at his boss.

"If this operation ends up in a fight, I want you to run as fast as possible." Tsuna stated as Genkishi's eyes widen at that order. "I want you to get as far away as possible from me." Tsuna added causing Genkishi to stand up.

"Tsuna-dono, why?" Genkishi asked in outrage yet respectfully. "I am a very capable warrior and I could kill Yu Lee with little to no problem. Why do you want me to stand back?"

Tsuna merely gazed at Genkishi, his blind eye burning with malice. "I don't want to risk you." Tsuna whispered lowly but it was enough to make Genkishi flinch. "I have a feeling that, one way or another, this place would be reduced to ground zero and I don't want any of my men to get caught in the cross fire." Tsuna exclaimed in a deep, commanding voice as he walk towards the building.

Genkshi's eyes widen for a moment before following Tsuna towards the building. "I apologized for my outburst sir but at least allow me to accompany you for a while." Genkishi pleaded as he walk behind Tsuna.

"Do as you wish, Genkishi-kun but promised me, when I let loose hell, you will run like the Shinigami himself is chasing you." Tsuna exclaimed as Genkishi nodded in agreement. "Now tell me, what is Yu Lee planning with Chrome-chan?" Tsuna asked with outmost urgency as he covered his face with the hood of his coat.

Genkishi hesitated for a bit, something that Tsuna notice prompting him to remove the cloth that was hiding his chains. "That bad huh," Tsuna muttered as he gritted his teeth, the chains around his arm ringing violently. Tsuna's had five chains attached to rings on the fingers of his right hand while a thick circular, gauntlet like chain covered the rest of his right arm. The rings that was attached to the chain had different shapes which specifies their uses and abilities.

"It will depend on you, Tsuna-dono but please don't use that flame." Genkishi pleaded in fear, remembering the last time he used that flame.

"Don't worry Genkishi-kun, I won't use that flame." Tsuna assured as they were suddenly stopped by several men. The guards instantly stopped in front of them as weapons were drawn towards their location while Genkishi and Tsuna simultaneously cast an illusion. "Can I help you, good sirs?" Tsuna asked politely as he hid his weapon in his long sleeve.

"Where is your invitation? This auction is only exclusive to special clients of Lord Yu Lee." One of the guards stated as they pointed their weapons at Tsuna and Genkishi.

"We are the representative of the honorable Millefiore Primo," Genkishi exclaimed with a pride as he showed them an invitation that he conjured out of nowhere. "So stand back," Genkishi demanded as he shoved the invitation towards the guards. The guards inspect the invitation and while expecting the note, Tsuna decided to as the question that has been burning in his mind.

"If I may, what kind of auction is this?" Tsuna asked in a clamed tone.

"It seems that the Millefiore boss didn't inform you, this is a whore auction." One of the guards answered causing Genkishi to slowly back away from his boss.

'_Shit, this won't end well.'_ Genkishi thought as he gazed at his boss, already feeling one of his boss's chains surrounding the guards.

"Everything seems to be in order." The guard exclaimed as he handed the invitation letter towards Tsuna. "Please find your whore and do as you wish to her." The guard stated as Tsuna sneered at the man in disgust.

"Give me a favor and have a safe passage in hell." Tsuna whispered as his thumb twitch causing a chain in the shape of a sickle to appear out of thin air. The guards around them didn't even realized what hit them as their bodies was shredded to pieces before being engulf in flames, reducing them to ashes in a second.

"Genkishi-kun, new plan," Tsuna stated as he caught the sickle-chain and resealed it to the ring that was attached to his thumb, the ring was in the shape of a sickle. "You run while I start a bloodbath." Tsuna ordered as five uniquely shaped chains dangled on his hands, each burning brightly with the highest quality of sky flame. Genkishi didn't need to be told twice as Tsuna exploded with anger and power.

* * *

_**OKAY, CHAPTER FOUR DONE, HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT TOOK ME SOME TIME TO FINISH IT…..**_

_**BY THE WAY, I AM GOING TO CHANGE MY ORIGINAL PLAN AND MAKE THIS A TSUNAxCHROMExYUNIXOC FIC BECAUSE I HAVE THIS STRANGE IDEA THAT RAMMED IN MY HEAD LATELY….**_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY….**_


End file.
